Hearts Always
by irshgirl
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, join us for the crazy, often unpredictable journey on their way to the big day. Sequel to the Hearts series .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys , time for the next installment in the Cabbie Hearts series , Hearts Always . If you've been reading in order its Hearts Don't Lie, Hearts a Fire , All I Want For Xmas is You ( the only Hearts story without an actual Hearts in the title ) and we will skip ahead down the road for this story then afterwards go back to high school for Hearts of Glass. I'm normally big on following in order but I've wanted to write this story for four months so here we are . Don't forget to check out my Zoey 101 Falling too, which may or may not be a huge saga , only time will tell .

Disclaimer : I still don't own Victorious, Icarly, or Zoey 101 but having fun living in them.

It was an unusually windy day in California , the bright rays of the sun shining down as Robbie Shapiro and his girlfriend and love of his life, Cat Valentine , took a mid-morning drive and basked in the sunshine and each others presence .

The breeze lifted up strands of her red velvet hair and Cat let out a light-hearted giggle as he stole a loving look at her as she reached for his hand to hold .

Cat was still as beautiful at 24 as she had been at 16 and he loved her even more , if that was possible .

" This is so nice ," murmured Cat , squeezing his hand," I'm glad you suggested it ."

" I thought we could use some us time , sweetie " replied Robbie , turning on his signal and pulling into a familiar parking lot .

Cat let out a sigh." Robbie ! Oh my God , why are we at Hollywood Arts ? I know its much too soon for our five year reunion and they would never have it during a school day unless they let someone besides Tori plan it ."

" You'll see ," teased Robbie, enjoying the flicker of curiosity in her brown eyes ," did I mention how I might have a surprise for you ?"

" You always have the best surprises , Robbie " smiled Cat as he parked his convertible in the lot across from the Asphalt Café where they had some crazy lunch time with their friends all during high school.

" I do my best " replied Robbie , staring down at their linked hands and thought about their relationship throughout the years .

It hadn't always been simple or easy for them ….there had been times when he had been so frustrated that Cat would never take him serious and the rejection had been unbearable at some points until the stage kiss that was a real kiss had taken place .

Junior year and Sikowitz's class had been the year of them falling in love .

It had been crazy and complicated and downright scary because for two people who hated drama and controversy, he and Cat 's relationship had their fair share of both .

Yet here they were today, a bit older and more mature , still deeply and madly in love with one another and their relationship was stronger than ever .

Cat smoothed her pale pink skirt of her sundress , her gaze darting to the familiar tables until her eyes locked upon their old table , as if expecting to hear their best friends talking and bickering over whatever Tori and Jade were into it over on that particular day .

Beck and Andre trying to keep the peace between their girlfriends as usual while she and Robbie would have been being all couply together .

" Cat, what are you thinking ?"

Cat pressed a gentle hand to his cheek ." That I can nearly smell Festus's pasta of the day and we have a lot of memories right here , Robbie ."

" I stopped being the spazzy nerd who girls rejected when we fell in love ," Robbie played with the curls laying against her shoulder ," you made me confident ."

" I still love my nerd , Robbie " Cat dropped a soft kiss on his lips .

" I love you too " replied Robbie , " come on, let's go inside ."

" Robbie , we cant just drop by the school for a visit ," reminded Cat , patiently ," remember they frowned upon that after Sikowitz found us all a sleep together in the Black Box theater our Senior year "

" I still blame Beck and Jade for that " said Robbie, fondly ," that was the year after Love's Lament won at the festival and she became obsessed with writing love scenes in all of her plays ."

Cat blushed and buried her face in the nook of his neck ." That was before we made love for the first time , Robbie . "

Robbie kissed her hair ." I remember that quite well …"

He took her hand and they strolled through the now empty Asphalt Café , as if expecting to see Sinjin trailing after Jade sniffing her hair or Burf munching down on a cucumber and trying to make his own love connection .

" Shapiro ? Cat ? " An older looking Festus stuck his head out of his food truck to wave at the couple ," buddies , I knew that was you guys ! It's good to see some of my favorite customers all grown up now …."

" It's us ," says an enthusiastic Cat, who was a little more serious now but hadn't lost her joy of life ," it's so good to see you . Are you fixing spaghetti or the ravioli today ?"

" Neither but I have the tamales on special today " said the Yerbian lunch man , eagerly ," I could save you kids some ?"

" No thanks , Festus ," answered Robbie before Cat got sidetracked ," come on, sweetie , let's go inside. I already spoke with Lane and he said it was perfectly fine for us to visit …."

" I still cant believe that Lane is the principal of Hollywood Arts now ,"muttered Cat of their favorite guidance counseler ," that's pretty cool. I bet he's a good one and nice ."

" It makes sense to me too," said Robbie , holding the door open for her to enter the inside of the school," Lane was already doing principal type problem solving our Senior year anyway since Helen was getting bored with it . "

Cat and Robbie stopped on the stairs, taking it all in as if they hadn't had the occasional trip back to Hollywood Arts since they had graduated but it had been several years ago.

There was still the endless chatter of students hanging out in between classes and the Wahoo Punch machine was still next to the janitors closet where all of their friends especially Beck and Jade had spent a lot of time in, fighting and making out .

" Everything is the same except for our lockers " mused Cat , noticing that though the personalized locker tradition still held true , her locker was taken over and painted with skulls and crossbones instead of her pink hearts ," oh my God, Robbie, whoever has Jade's locker left it the way she had it ."

She hopped over to the wall of lockers where hers, Robbie's and Jade's had all been while they were in high school and touched the scissors sticking out all direction on Jade's locker .

It was still the same .

" Jade's last play did really well, I'm sure whoever has this locker goes around saying they have Jade West's old locker " reminded Robbie ," Cat, what are you doing ?"

Cat had taken out her pear phone and was taking a picture ." Sending Jade a picture of her locker . She'll think its great ."

" Jade threatened me a lot by this locker " recalled Robbie , leaning against it ," warned me not to play with your feelings or play pirates with you ."

He wiggled his eyelashes suggestively at her making her laugh. " Good times ."

Cat slipped her arms around his neck , a playful smile curving around her pink lips .

" I was a very silly girl back then , my Robbie ," murmured Cat, softly ," and I happen to love how you play pirates with me ."

He dropped a kiss on her nose ." Except for the time I left my computer on and Sam and Freddie caught us making out and talking about playing pirates if I recall correctly, my dear heart, you wanted to kill me ."

" I was so embarrassed ! Sam was being so mean too ! " Cat laughed , recalling the incident vividly ," it was bad enough that Jade and Andre kept teasing us about it . "

Robbie gave her a long , lazy kiss that left her breathless .

" Aren't you kids a little too old to be making out in the hallway "

The couple turned , recognizing the familiar voice any day , and came face to face with Lane. He hadn't changed that much over the years , kind eyes, a bit of gray in his black hair and carrying a bottle of hand lotion in his hands .

" Lane " Cat launched herself out of Robbie's arms to hug him," its wonderful to see you ! " She crinkled her nose at him ." Are you still using the sour cream and onion hand lotion ? Because if you aren't then you smell like potato chips …."

" Still the same Cat I see ," smiled the older man, shaking hands with Robbie ," and to answer your question, it's the same lotion . They discontinued it a couple of years back so I bought a bunch of cases off of that Tap it App you used to use a lot ."

Robbie smiled warmly at his woman ." She's stopped buying batteries but she does still like that coupon app, Lane , which is why we have 22 bottles of strawberry shampoo ."

Cat tapped his side ." You love my shampoo ."

" So, Robbie taking you down some memory lane today , Cat ?' asked Lane , conversationally . He knew what his former student was up too and was pleased to be able to do his part to help as he had always liked the couple .

Cat and Robbie had always been good for each other and they complemented one another .

" Robbie and I've been working a lot so he thought this might be a nice way to spend our morning together before he has to go back to his book writing and before I have to start painting my shop " contributed Cat , helpfully .

Robbie was working on several writing projects with Chase Matthews including another book and a new website while Cat was in the process of making the shop into her sweet shop bakery as well as working part time as an assistant to fashion designer Zoey Matthews . She and Robbie lived in the small apartment upstairs from her shop which currently needed a lot of work done before it could officially be a bakery .

" Well, I bet Sikowitz would love to see you guys ," Lane gestured to the familiar classroom of their favorite teacher ," you should check out his class . I doubt he would mind the interruption and you just might rescue his class from his sordid tales involving the weird woman he's been dating the last couple of years .."

" Weirder than the woman with the sandwiches ?" inquired a curious Robbie .

Sikowitz had always been their favorite teacher as well as their friend while they were in school and they all still received random emails from him from time to time .

When they had been in his class they had learned more of his private life than they really ever wanted to know but class had never been boring , that was sure .

" Or the cat named bunny ?'chimed in Cat with a frown .

" This woman is so weird that I even think its serious but don't let me keep you," urged Lane , watching as Robbie fiddled nervously with his glasses and wanted to help the man speed his plan along ," just go and barge on into Sikowitz's room and have fun ."

Cat made a face ." That was weird ."

Robbie shrugged , resisting the urge to tug at the collar of his blue collared shirt , as he once again took Cat's hand into his and then proceeded to Sikowitz's drama room.

They rounded the corner , hesitating outside of the door then Cat tapped on the door, poking her head inside the room .

" Knock, knock ," says Cat with a little wave ," sorry to interrupt ."

Teenage eyes turned in their chairs to look at her and Robbie with natural curiosity while Sikowitz bounded off of the stage, a huge grin across his face .

" Hi "

" Cat, Robbie, why are you just standing there ," urged the teacher ," come in, come in . You act as if you havent ever been in my classroom ever before and we all know that isn't true …"

The couple took in the familiar room pleased that it hadn't changed any in all of the years than it had been when they had been here . Sikowitz liked the familiar .

The chairs were still in rows in front of the stage, the ridiculous picture of the poker playing dogs hanging above the door and the only new things seemed to be a playbill from one of Jade's plays, a framed picture of Beck from a tv mini-series he had promoted a couple of years back and a picture of Tori singing at the Hollywood Christmas parade last year . It was warm and comforting that he was proud of their accomplishments .

" Are we interrupting some backwards acting ?" inquired Robbie , noting the topic was on the board . It had also been their least favorite assignment besides squatalistic acting.

That had just been really uncomfortable .

" No, actually , Robbie , we were about to go over the emotional romantic improv " answered Sikowitz, crossing his arms over his chest and nodded at him .

Cat sighed and smiled lovingly at Robbie . " We did that ! I loved that ! "

" Sikowitz, who are these people ?" asked a gangly looking young man who was dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow Galaxy Wars Rocks tee shirt .

" Cool your jets, Toby," retorted Sikowitz , taking a sip of his ever present coconut juice ," class , this is Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine, former students of mine ."

" Oh, I've heard of you guys ," said a pretty blonde haired girl , excitedly ," the nerd and the redhead . Your love story is the stuff of romance and legend here at school ..well, outside of the whole Beck Oliver and Jade West affair., of course . Sikowitz uses all of your friends as examples in lessons "

" Oh God " muttered Cat, embarrassed .

" Oh don't be embarrassed ,Cat , " declared Sikowitz , matter of fact, " Jill exaggerates a little bit . This generation of teenagers can learn from the ridiculous and insanity that you guys had with all your crazy misunderstandings and drama in and out of my classroom ."

Robbie smiled , wryly ." There were a lot of misunderstandings, Cat ."

" You confused me because you were dating that stupid North Ridge gank who was using you and I was falling in love with you, Robbie " says Cat, under her breath.

" North Ridge girls " commented a suave looking young man with a smirk .

" So, I just had a brilliant idea since Cat and Robbie are here ," Sikowitz caught Robbie's gaze and nodded at him in code ," class, they aced the romantic improv when they were teenagers. Since they are here , hop on up there , you two, and show them how its supposed to be done …."

" Oh, I don't know, " muttered Cat, uncertain ," it's been years since we've done improv ."

" I'm not worried ," Sikowitz retrieved a guitar from the corner and handed it to Robbie ," here you go. You know what to do with it ….Cat, to the stage ."

" That 's your guitar, Robbie ," realized Cat, frowning in confusion ," why does sikowitz even have your guitar ? That makes no sense …what's going on ."

Sikowitz threw himself down in a seat and shushed his class. " Shut up everyone ."

Cat turned her eyes at her boyfriend ." Robbie ?"

Robbie swallowed the lump in his throat from nerves and gave her a reassuring smile .

" Just listen, Cat , please "

She could never deny him anything when he asked her softly and Cat simply smiled her consent , thinking about the song he had written for her their junior year .

Robbie began to play, the tune familiar , taking Cat back to their Bad News Songs and wondering why he was playing " Trina , your Staying Home Tonight ".

Cat began to sway as they had the most fun coming up with the words to this song .

Trina had really hated being dumped via the song but she and Robbie had really rocked out and had fun singing it together .

His brown eyes honest and full of love for her , Robbie began to sing .

Caterina, oh Caterina ,

There's something I've got to tell you

Tell you true

Cat giggled ," Oh my gosh, Robbie ! "

Well, you and I -we fell in love in this here school

A romantic improv for Sikowitz and ..and I just couldn't resist kissing you

Tears sprung in Cat's eyes as he sang to her , taking them back to the fateful days when they were embarking on the possibility of them being an us .

Not a stage kiss

" You made my foot bend and I was all tingly " recalled Cat, forgetting they were in front of a classroom and not alone ," and I felt your muscles …"

Folks they said our love was just too strange

Sikowitz whispered to his students ," Kids here did say that about them ."

Robbie relaxing and getting into the heart of the song and knowing she would get a kick out of what was next, circled Cat and grinned at her , knowing she was enjoying the song .

Misunderstandings , my evil North Ridge girlfriend , your psycho ex-boyfriend and Carly Shay , it was insane .

It was insane .

" It was and I almost killed her too ! " Cat covered her mouth with her hands , recalling how Carly had tried to take Robbie from her and she had fought for her man .

Our Hearts are true

Oh Caterina

I only have just one thing to ask of you

He moved in front of Cat, taking care to get down on one knee and watched as her lashes fluttered as realization dawned on her pretty face as Robbie moved the guitar aside , taking a ring out of his pocket and heard her cry of surprise .

Oh Caterina , I love you more and more than I ever knew

Oh Caterina ,

Will you marry me and become my wife ?"

" Oh my God, Robbie ! Yes ! Yes ! " Cat flung herself into his arms, pressing her lips against his ," I love you so much ! I cant wait to marry you and become Mrs. Shapiro !"

Robbie moved the guitar to hold her , tight , and kissed her , deeply .

" Yes ? I love you so much, Cat ! " whispered Robbie , slipping the ring on her finger . The small diamond winking at her ," This ring has been in my family for a long time and I wanted you to have it .."

" It's perfect and so are you ! " Cat scattered kisses on his face ," I'm going to cry ! Oh my God , I need to tell my parents and Jade ! Tori ! "

Sikowitz sniffled , wiping the pretend tear at the edge of his eye. " That is real love ."

" That is so romantic " sighed Jill," and we got to witness it ."

Robbie pressed his forehead against Cat's . " Surprise "

Cat poked his side, playfully ." That was your best surprise ever, Robbie "


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: With four months of notes and a wedding movie marathon to get in the Cabbie wedding planning mode, let the craziness of the preparations begin .

" I cant believe you made Trina your staying home tonight into a song about us , Robbie ," says Cat through her happy tears streaming down her face as he whirled her around the hallway, lifting her feet off of the ground ," that was so beautiful ."

" I knew you would appreciate it , my love " Robbie kissed her, deeply as Lane came running around the corner , spotting the happy couple immediately .

" I take it she said yes, Robbie ?" asked an eager Lane , putting an arm around both of their shoulders and grinning from ear to ear ," Cat? "

An oh formed on Cat's mouth. " Lane, how did you know ? " She smacked Robbie's arm, lightly ." Of course I said yes ! I've wanted to marry Robbie since forever ! "

" Congratulations, you two ," said Lane, hugging them both," I will expect my wedding invitation in the mail or Splash face "

Robbie laughed ," Of course, Lane , that is a given ."

" We are not sending out wedding invitations on Splash face ," declared a put upon Cat, horrified at the suggestion ," Robbie and I are going to go look at designs and pick them out together and mail them the old fashioned way ."

" You heard her , Lane " smiled Robbie , wrapping his arms around Cat again," now if you will excuse us, my fiancée and I have much planning to do ."

" Sure , " called Lane , watching as they headed outside and then turned towards Sikowitz's room where his friend stepped in the doorway ," well ?"

" You were right , it was as if they were both sixteen again on my stage and Robbie was asking Cat to marry him" Sikowitz sniffled and handed him a ten dollar bill ," I honestly hadn't expected that from them . You won …."

" It isn't as if those two are old ," said Lane, matter of factly ," you know , I can honestly say now that I figured they would have gotten married right after they graduated ."

" Ditto," Sikowitz took a long drawl on his coconut juice ," who knew that Beck and Jade would beat them to the alter ?"

" None of us "

***********************************HA************* ********************

" What are you thinking , Cat ?" asked Robbie, gazing lovingly at her as she examined her ring in the light . He had worried that the family ring wouldn't appeal to her and had spent weeks checking out the jewelry stores trying to find the perfect ring even dragging Andre Harris and Chase Matthews along for the ride and opinions .

In the end , the old-fashioned silver ring with the simple diamond that his grandfather had bought for his Maw Maw all those years ago had called to the romantic in him.

Plus his Maw Maw had been insistent that he give Cat the ring when he proposed to her .

" That this is the loveliest ring I have ever seen and how much I cant wait to be Cat Shapiro " gushed Cat, kissing his cheek," Oh my God, I have to call Jade and Tori and all of our friends ! "

Robbie nodded, focused on driving ." I thought we could drop by your parents first then Maw Maw's and tell them we're getting married first, sweetie ."

" Oh of course ," Cat had already pulled her pink pear phone out of her purse ," but I have to call Jade and tell her ! "

" Jade might already know " hesitated Robbie as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

" You told Jade that you were going to ask me to marry you ? " accused Cat, curiously .

" Not exactly but I did call Beck for pointers on proposing to you ," admitted a sheepish Robbie ," you know Beck tells Jade everything , honey ."

Cat giggled ." So I suppose Andre knows too even though he hasn't ever proposed to Tori ?"

" It's a guy thing "

Cat rolled her eyes ." You are still a very silly man that I love very, very much "

*****************************************HA******* *********************

New York

" Beck Oliver , I don't understand why we are still driving this rolling chizz box of an RV back to L.A. when we could just pay the movers to haul everything for us ," hollered Jade West Oliver , packing a box of her office supplies while her husband finished up repacking the coffeemaker ," you have to be on the set by Friday ."

Beck heaved a sigh and stared at the love of his life in exasperation. Jade still challenged him over everything , she still had the biggest , sexiest mouth and was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known . She had traded in her dark hair and wild streaks for a sleek cut brushing her shoulders, her hair now a soft brown that it was when he had met her their freshman year of high school, and though she still favored dark clothes with a edgy feel to it , she was slightly softer though she would still threaten you with her scissors if reminded of the fact.

" Jade, we agreed it made more sense to stay in the RV while we looked for a new house in L.A. and hopefully evade the press " said Beck, pushing his long inky hair out of his face ," at least for a little while . Maybe ….."

Jade's last two plays had a nice run on Broadway but she was itching to try writing some new screenplays for movies , like she had when she had been at Hollywood Arts , and already had a few bites from a few studios back home .

Meanwhile Beck who had done small parts in the theatre, a lead role in a made for TV min-series that had done quiet well, and recently had auditioned for the lead role in an exciting new Television series directed and produced by Logan Reese .

He and Jade had been thrilled when he had gotten the call informing him that he had gotten the lead role and they had decided rather than split their time between New York and California , they were going to move back for good .

" Fine ," smirked Jade , " but that RV of yours was a lot sexier when we were sixteen . Now those carpets are just disgusting …"

" We can pay to have them cleaned ," Beck put the coffeemaker down and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her neck ," you never seemed to mind the RV back then if I recall correctly ….let alone the floor sex ."

" Beck " before Jade could continue her phone went off shrilly ," Dammit , Cat, we aren't even out of the apartment yet , let alone New York! "

" Hi Cat " called Beck, returning to his task of packing up his wife's coffee supply .

It would be a long trip back home if Jade didn't have her coffee readily at hand and he wasn't going to risk that. He loved his wife but he still valued his body parts .

" Hiii Beck ," says a cheerful Cat, grinning crazily as if her best friend could see her over the phone ," Robbie says hi too ."

" Cat, the point of this call is why ?" demanded Jade, knowing that Cat could ramble for hours about nothing in particular or her and Robbie .

" Robbie took me back to Hollywood Arts and proposed ! It was silly, wonderful, and the most amazingly beautiful proposal ever and we're getting married ! "

A slow smile spread across Jade's face along with genuine happiness for her friends .

" About damn time Robbie made an honest woman out of you," teased Jade ," I know the wait has been killing you, Cat ! "

Beck rejoined her , as she put the phone on speaker ." Rob, man, you finally did it ! Congratulations ! Jade and I are extremely happy for you too ."

Meanwhile in the car in L.A., Robbie had urged Cat to turn on the speaker so he could talk too. He had been deliberating on how they should tell his own parents who had divorced his senior year of high school and lived their own separate lives .

He was almost sure his father wouldn't care one way or the other about him and Cat .

Robbie honestly felt as if his Mom might be a little bit happy for him but she had been so indifferent about his relationship with Cat through the years, he was unsure himself.

" I wrote a song asking her to marry me, Beck, and she said yes "

Beck chuckled and stared at the simple ring that he had gotten Jade and as if following his thoughts , Jade leaned into him, relaxing .

" As if Cat was going to turn you down, Robbie ! You two have been in love with each other since before you knew you were in love " contributed Beck, easing his friends mind.

Robbie laughed , knowingly ." This is true, Beck, but I was still nervous ."

" Congrats , you two," added Jade , " and Robbie, if you had waited another year before asking Cat to marry you, I would have killed you ."

" So you have up until Cat and I get married to kill me, Jade ?" countered Robbie , bravely .

" Good that you've learned how these things work finally , Robbie ," said Jade, matter of fact ," Cat, I get to be your maid of honor right ? Not Tori, me ."

" I want both you and Tori to stand up with me , Jade, but you're my best friend ," says Cat , as if it needed explaining ," of course, you'll be my maid of honor ."

" Yeah "

" I have to call Tori and Andre still ,' realized Cat ," call us when your back home . Byeeee! "

" Cat , remember , me , maid of honor and Tori is nothing " reminded Jade for old times sake but her friend has already hung up the phone ," Cat ! "

Beck kissed her temple ." You'd better hope Cat doesn't want you to wear pink ."

An outraged expression crossed the former Goth woman's mind as if she hadn't considered that - pink was Cat's favorite color .

" Cat knows I would shred her with the scissors that she bought me if she even suggested that to me "

Beck chuckled ," You really had to ask her about the maid of honor thing ? "

" Yes ," stated Jade , without blinking an eye," it has to be me . Not Tori."

Giving up on attempting to decipher the strange friendship/frenemy situation that was Jade and Tori, Beck resumed his packing of the kitchen with a smile . With the exception of the holidays , he and Jade hadn't been back in California often so he was really anxious to get back home and find a real house for him and Jade .

Neutronium Records

The studio was nearly empty as Tori laid down the latest tracks of the love song that Andre had written for her and removed her headphones grinning as Andre gave her a thumbs up and she rejoined him in the booth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" How'd it sound ?"

" Awesome , baby," Andre pulled her down to sit beside him ," though it's still more a two person love song that I wrote . Wouldn't it have made more sense if we had recorded it together and presented it to Mason as a team ?"

Tori made a face. " I thought we could ease him into the idea this time , Andre ."

He fixed her with a knowing look. " Tori, the man doesn't like me or my sound ," stated Andre , matter of fact ," it's a damn miracle he paid me for Faster than Boys like he did . Maybe we ought to just give up this idea of him signing us together , I mean, he's already got you on his label and I'm pretty sure he's happy with that ."

" Don't say that ! Mason is just weird and particular , Andre " insisted Tori, for the hundredth time it seemed like . Mason Thornesmith had signed her to his label after she had graduated from Hollywood Arts and a year later ,' Make It In America' had been her first hit single. Her first album had gone gold but she and Andre had been wanting to be a duo since high school and it was turning out to be more difficult than either of them had expected . Andre's music was still incredible and he was playing clubs and venues all over California to get it out there but Neutronium wouldn't sign him .

Much to his annoyance and her disgust but in typical Tori Vega fashion, she refused to believe Mason which is why they were in the studio with one of her plans .

" It's been a couple years and he hasn't changed his tune but there are other labels out there ," stated a passionate Andre , tugging at her waist ," I don't give up "

" No, you don't " Tori lowered her face to his, kissing him deeply as her cell phone blasted loudly earning her a disapproving look from the sound guy . She had a bad habit of forgetting to turn her phone off or on vibrate or not bring it with her , period .

Tori ignored Andre who was laughing at her and answered her phone ." Heeey "

" Tori, is Andre there with you ? "

" Cat ," Tori put the phone on speaker ," Andre is here actually . What's up ?"

" Andre , Robbie and I have the most exciting news ! "

" Hey Lil Red , Rob ," grinned Andre , having a feeling he knew what the big announcement was going to be ," do tell . What's the big news ?"

Robbie took over this time ." Cat and I are going to be married . I just asked her to be my wife and she said …"

" Yes ," picked up Cat, happily ," can you believe it , guys ? "

" Oh my God , congratulations ! When are you thinking ? Have you told Trina yet ? This is so wonderful , Cat ," enthused Tori , going a mile a minute ," you've been talking about marrying Robbie since the summer of Seattle and all that craziness "

" Let the girl get a word in, Tor " reminded Andre ," we're happy for you both ."

" Thanks, Andre, Tori," replied Robbie ," we haven't called everyone yet , just you guys and Beck and Jade . We're actually on our way to tell my Maw Maw and Cat's folks .."

" There are so many people we still have to call like Trina and Spencer ," realized a worried Cat, glancing at her pear phone ," Sam and Freddie , Chase and Zoey….Gibby and Carly …I could send a mass text but its not nearly as fun as it used to be ."

" We should make a list later and figure out who we need to call versus text or email , sweetie " reminded Robbie, knowing the wheels were already turning in Cat's head ," not while we're talking with our friends ."

" Sorry , guys , I had a I'm a bride moment ," Cat giggled ," when Beck and Jade get in town we should all get together for supper and a nice long visit ."

" Wedding planning ," added Tori , her smile wide ," you must have so many ideas, Cat "

" I do , Tori " enthused Cat, on a sigh ," oh, and I still have my wedding idea book I made ."

Tori made an excited noise ." That was ages ago, Cat "

Andre and Robbie paid no mind to the women talk, nodding to themselves .

" Sounds good to us " agreed Robbie as he turned into the building of his grandparents and found a spot to park his convertible ," well, we're here , talk to you later ."

" Byeee " says Cat as she ended the call and tucked her phone in her purse .

Tori stared at the phone between them ." Well, that was rude "

" You can help Cat with all the girlie stuff and flowers and colors when its just you girls ," told Andre , wrapping his arms around her waist ," not on the phone when their telling everyone they know they are going to get married ."

" I love weddings " Tori was wistful .

" I know " said Andre, gravely ," come on, let's get out of here and grab us some supper before its time for my gig on the Boardwalk tonight ."

Tori sighed . She loved Andre but the man could evade wedding and marriage talk like a pro, sadly .

************************HA************************ *********************

The apartment building where Robbie's grandparents lived hadn't changed over the years which he took comfort in as he held Cat's hand as they took the elevator upstairs to their apartment , glancing tenderly at the beautiful woman beside him.

Cat's hair ever the same red velvet color it always had been was longer with a bit of curl in it now and she wore a simple pale pink sundress with a bow against the side and a pair of flowered flats . She took his breath away .

It seemed as if had been only yesterday that she had volunteered to go with him while he fixed his Maw Maw's internet and gotten her feelings hurt by his grandmother's rude criticism yet she had agreed to come along the second time as well .

" Robbie, why are you grinning like that ?" asked Cat as they stepped out of the elevator .

" Just thinking about the time you met Maw Maw for the first time ," Robbie tugged her closer , smiling into her eyes ," your hair was shorter and you wore that cute little plaid skirt and the blouse with cap sleeves . Maw Maw thought you were my girlfriend ."

" You remember what I was wearing ? You forgot the part how your Maw Maw hated me " reminded Cat , dropping a short kiss on his mouth ," she wanted you to date Brenda ."

Cat stuck out her tongue in disgust ." Thank goodness she changed her mind ."

" I remember everything about you, Cat " replied Robbie , looking at their entwined hands secure that they had always been made for each other ," and you know Maw Maw adores you. Let her make a fuss if she wants to…it will make her happy ."

" She's been really supportive of us for a long time, Robbie, " says Cat who had come to understand that out of all of Robbie's family, only a small few of them actually wanted him to be happy .," she can fuss over us all that she wants . It's her right as a grandma …oh my God, I forgot to call Nonna … we should tell her in person too ."

" I called your brother last night and he's making sure that Nonna will be at your parents house waiting for us , sweetie "

Cat narrowed her eyes , suspiciously ." How many people knew you were proposing ? "

" I don't know , I was nervous ," said a sheepish Robbie ,blushing ," Andre, Beck…Chase and Steven ..my Maw Maw …only five ."

He paused , considering ." Oh and I think I left Freddie a voicemail ."

Cat laughed and then knocked on the door ." Did you call their regular phone ?"

" Granddad dropped the cell phone down the toilet at least six times and Maw Maw still doesn't understand the internet so yes, I did call the home phone ."

" I hear my favorite people ," The door swung open revealing Sylvia Shapiro , her white curls coiffed to perfection and dressed in a pair of yellow slacks and a brightly colored flowered top ," Robbie ! Cat ! Come in, sweethearts , I am so glad to see you …"

" Maury , the kids are here to see us " shouted Sylvia and a loud grunt was heard throughout the apartment ," get off that silly exercise machine and come in here ."

" I'm coming " hollered Maury as the couple shared a smile .

Robbie pressed a kiss against her cheek ." He's going to hurt himself on that treadmill ."

Sylvia shook her head in disgust ." The man is stubborn , must be where Robert gets it from and you too, Robbie as I am hardly the stubborn type ."

Robbie's Grandfather joined them in the room and lifted his gaze to his grandsons .Maury was a tall, thin man white thinning white hair dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a loose dark blue bowling shirt and sandals .

" Did you finally ask the girl to become your wife ? I don't see why you kids felt like you needed to wait so dang long ," remarked Maury ," when you know its right, you know ."

" He did ask ," says Cat, taking the older mans hands into her own," Robbie was so sweet and romantic . I cant wait to become a part of this family , Mr. Shapiro ."

" You are a dear girl and Robbie is lucky as cheese that a classy , sweet young woman like yourself agreed to marry him " decided Maury as Robbie shook his head, with a sigh.

Cat nodded, solemnly ." Robbie has always been my soul mate, Mr. Shapiro ."

While Cat was chatting with Maury, Sylvia urged her grandson to join her on the overstuffed sofa and patted his hand as she had done so many times when he was a little boy. He had grown into such a handsome young man and she was proud of him.

" Have you told your parents yet ?"

Robbie felt the knot in his stomach clench and shook his head . " No, " answered Robbie, simply ," Dad is out of town again and I can only reach Mom's voicemail . Cat and I will tell them later , Maw Maw, not that we expect them to be happy for us ."

" I never raised your father to act the way he does and Francine has just gotten so bitter since their marriage crumbled to pieces , it's a shame but you listen to me, " stated Sylvia in a tone that suggested he not argue with her ," you don't let them bring down your happiness. Understand me ? "

" I'm not the same insecure boy I used to be " argued Robbie but then nodded," I understand .I wont let them ruin anything for me and Cat , I promise ."

" Good boy," smiled Sylvia ," Now your Grandfather and I have been looking forward to this day for a long time , Robbie . We have some money saved and we want to help you with the wedding and don't tell us no, its our right and you don't want to say no at what might be our last dying request to help give you a fancy wedding ."

" Maw Maw , you and Grandpa are as healthy as can be " started Robbie , knowingly .

" You let us help with the wedding , Robbie " ordered Sylvia , pinching his cheek ," we want to be involved . Not like your cousin Jenny who eloped and the only thing we could do was to help them out with a honeymoon …."

Robbie hugged her ," Fine . Thank you ,Maw Maw, it means a lot to both of us ."

" Now enough with the mushy , I'm an old woman and you're going to make me cry before you kids start planning the wedding " Sylvia dabbed at her eyes , gently .

Cat rejoined Robbie , slipping an arm around his waist ." Awww that is so sweet ."

" You are so good for our Robbie, Cat and we love you " stated Sylvia into her tissue .

" I love you guys too " admitted Cat , hugging the woman .

After drinking some iced tea with the grandparents and Cat telling them how Robbie had proposed to her , the couple thanked them for their generosity and well wishes and were off to tell Cat's family who as it were gathered at the Valentine house .

Robbie parked behind Cat's brother Steven's car and shut off the engine .

" Robbie, we have to tell your parents sometime " encouraged Cat, squeezing his hand .

His smile was weak. " I know , sweetie but I know them ," admitted Robbie , honestly ," Mom hasn't responded to the three very urgent messages I left for her or the ones you did . We both shouldn't have to pretend about how my father will react so why let them ruin our day ? I promised Maw Maw that I wouldn't so we will tell them our good news when we get around to it …"

" Robbie, they might surprise us and be happy for us " Cat tried to be positive .

" Right if I had decided to live my life how they wanted me too " said Robbie, under his breath," come on, enough doom and gloom , lets go tell your family ."

They climbed out of the car, linking hands when the door opened bringing out an older woman with a bright smile and red hair , her face lighting up with warmth at seeing the couple .

" Cat and Robbie are here ! "

" Nonna ! " Cat ran over to hug her grandmother ," I've missed you ."

" I've missed you too ," Nonna reached around her granddaughter to kiss Robbie's cheek ," Robbie, why are you being so quiet ? Give me a hug .."

" Hi Nonna , you look nice " smiled Robbie , hugging her ," it's always good to see you ."

" Mom, don't suffocate those two ," Henry appeared at the doorway ," come in, come in , Celia and Steven are making supper so don't expect to leave anytime soon ."

" Dad ! Oh, what are they making ?' inquired a curious Cat as they went inside and followed the delightful smell of pasta and garlic into the spacious kitchen where Celia was stirring a pot while her son was making a salad .

Robbie sighed ," Is that spaghetti and meatballs ?"

Celia beamed ." I believe so ..that has always been yours and Cat's meal of choice . "

She put the spoon down and the family stared with open curiosity and excitement at them making Robbie and Cat laugh . It was just as it had been their Senior year in high school and they had discussed the idea of them marrying after graduation ..her family had always been so supportive of them together . Life had gotten in the way of their plans but it was still wonderful that her family's love and support was still constant .

" We knew you were coming so Mom thought a celebratory meal might be needed " contributed Steven, " are you gonna tell us the news or make us guess ?"

Cat held out her hand , the diamond winking on her finger . " Robbie asked me to marry him ! We're getting married ! "

Celia and Nona let out excited squeals of delight and engulfed Cat in hugs while Henry and Steven shook Robbie's hand and welcomed him finally into their crazy family .

" I'll go get that bottle of sparkly champagne Celia bought " declared Henry ," this is a wonderful day for a toast to Cat and Robbie's new life together ."

Celia dabbed at her brown eyes and hugged Cat's side ." I always knew Robbie was the man for you ..oh, I am going to cry again ."

" Mom, you made spaghetti for us ," reminded Cat , good naturally ," you had to know that Robbie was going to ask me or did Steven actually keep a secret ?"

Her brother made a face at her ." Like we didn't already know Robbie was going to propose to you , sis "

" It was sooo romantic " sighed Cat, dreamily ," of course , my Robbie has always been romantic."

" Enough with the tears , we have a wedding to start planning ," interrupted Nonna , hugging Robbie once more ," and you know , some great grandbabies be nice ."

Robbie colored ." Cat and I do want kids , Nona ."

" Let them get married first, Mom " said Henry , returning with the champagne while his son helped him fill and pass out the glasses ," then you can pester them about the grandkids . Come on , let's have a toast then so we can eat this spaghetti "

Cat moved to Robbie's side, their eyes shining with love and lifted their glasses .

" To Cat and Robbie's happiness and a wedding we've been waiting years for " announced Celia , of the cuff ,as she took a sip ," we love you both and congratulations !"

Cat took a sip , giggled and pressed a tiny kiss against Robbie's lips ." Love you "

" Love you always , Cat " Robbie kissed her back .

" Now grab a plate and eat, " announced Celia ," I even made meatballs for Caterina . Are you two still wanting an outdoor wedding ? That ring is so lovely, Robbie, you know my daughter so well and it just suits her ."

Steven tapped Robbie playfully on the shoulder with a plate ." Welcome to the family"

As Cat and Robbie sat down to supper with the family discussing wedding ideas, dates, and Steven's progress in therapy, the couple realized that the fun stuff and the actually planning was a lot but with the help of their friends and family , it was bound to be a whirlwind of craziness up until the day they said their I do's .

They couldn't wait .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's time to see what has been going on with the rest of the gang and officially start planning the Cat and Robbie wedding , drama and fun times ahead .

Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious, Zoey 101 or Icarly .

" Trina, where are you? Honey, you'd better not be doing crazy dancing or karate ," Spencer Shay called as he ran down the stairs of his Hollywood Hills home that he lived in with his wife ," the Doctor said not to overdue things . Anything ."

He and Trina had married a year after she had moved in with him and his sister Carly in Seattle while his art had caught on and become successful . Her unexpected gig modeling Fizzene shoes had shocked everyone in her family ( except for him ) when she and her gorgeous feet became the Feet of Fizzene and everything had been wonderful for them.

Things had just taken off for them.

It had been out of the blue and a random moment in the elevator when Spencer had asked her to marry him made only better by the fact that she hadn't said no.

His sculptures inspired by his love for Trina earned him several showings in his city at the local galleries , a few art buyers who actually understood his muse now purchased his new pieces regularly , and now he was in the midst of opening his own gallery in California . He hated to leave Seattle but Carly had been away at college and with Trina flying back and forth to L.A., they agreed that it might make more sense to just move back to Hollywood . They had found a nice two story house near the Vega's that was affordable for them and had settled comfortably in their life .

Everything was perfect then last year Trina had a miscarriage and the perfect shattered for them but with love , each other , and their families ,they made it through the rough .

Now here it was almost a year later and Trina was expecting again and though she and the baby were good , the doctor had suggested a massive list of things his wife shouldn't do .

However as much as he adored his Trina, she had the Vega hardhead and hated to be told what she could and couldn't do.

Which made Spencer suddenly become an overly freaked out husband .

" Spencer , I'm making omelet's ," stated Trina , rolling her eyes upwards at his overreaction ," I don't think my cooking is risky for me or our baby. Cooking was on the approved list you had Doctor Dody make for me to follow though if you want to make breakfast for us , I wont object ."

Her brown hair was highlighted with streaks of blonde , pulled back loosely at the sides and she wore a pair of loose bright blue shorts and one of his old penny tees . She lifted her face to accept his kiss . " You smell like paint "

He was dressed casually in a pair of old jeans, a penny tee stained with orange paint and a rip underneath the arm . If she hadn't been starved and tired she would have jumped him.

" Painting the baby's room " Spencer kissed her lightly and took the utensil from her ," watch TV and I'll make us breakfast . Who was on the phone earlier ?"

Sighing , Trina settled on the comfy couch and put her swollen feet up and smiling at her doting husband . He could be a total nut ball but she loved him so much .

She placed a gentle hand on her swollen belly , sighed at how ridiculously big she was getting at 6 months .

" I know you still hate my cooking even though I took that cooking class with Cat and Robbie years ago," reminded a good natured Trina ," you don't have to pretend anymore , Spence. I'll still love you …and stop worrying , I'm not on bed rest or anything ."

Spencer tossed some tomatoes into his creation and let out a breath. It had been heartbreaking for them , the miscarriage , and though Trina had followed the doctors orders to a T, it had nearly killed them .

Trina had so much energy and couldn't sit still often and he didn't want to risk taking a chance of anything happening to her and their baby .

" Which is why I cook for us most nights " reminded Spencer , deftly flipping the egg whites ," the class never took, hun. We've discussed this a million times and I take it it wasn't an ex-boyfriend who wants to hang out with the Sexy feet of Fizzene or was it your mother checking up on us ?"

" Sinjin was never my boyfriend ," Trina made a disgusted face of her wacky nerdy friend ," and he called the one time to congratulate me on my gig …"

" Doesn't mean I have to like it ," said Spencer , busying himself pouring two glasses of orange juice and handing her a glass ," so Holly is making sure I'm pampering you ?"

It was only natural that Trina's mother call to check up on her oldest daughter ten times a day which she did driving them both a little insane . She and Trina had pushed , pulled, fought a lot five years back after Holly and David had reconciled . She had hurt both of her daughters and it had been a rough patch as she tried to find the closeness they once shared . In reality , David had always been the parent there for Trina and Tori while Holly had been involved in her own affairs , letting the girls do as they pleased .

Trina took a sip of juice , wagged a bright red fingernail at him and dropped a kiss on his mouth .

" You're wrong on both counts ," informed Trina as he settled close to her on the couch ,pulling her feet across his legs " it was actually Tori , my nosy sister calling to tell me to expect a call from Cat ."

She closed her eyes enjoying the yumminess of the orange juice that he had brought for her ." You make the best orange juice ever , Spencer , and you know I love my OJ."

" I aim to please " Spencer cuddled her close ," so its an important call from Cat but let me guess, Tori wouldn't tell you what it was about ."

" You know my sister " sighed Trina, as he rubbed her feet ," but if its Cat then the news could be anything from the new nerd book Robbie is writing or that they bought a tree together . Or the dork finally broke down and asked her to marry him ….."

" Tori wouldn't call us about tree buying " muttered a knowing Spencer ," Carly might have when she was like 13 but I don't expect calls like that from her now ."

" Tori had her I have news annoying voice to so I'm betting it's the wedding one "

Spencer chuckled and kissed her brow ." That is happy news ."

Trina relaxed in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder ." It really is happy news ," agreed Trina, feeling sentimental ," so we have to act surprised when Cat tells us her awesome news . Unlike Tori, I don't think she'll just call and tell us the news , she'll drag Robbie over here so they can tell us in person ."

" I have mastered the surprise face from years of impulsive acting on iCarly " told Spencer , with a grin ," I was going to go into the gallery for a couple of hours to get some work done and thought maybe you might want to come with me and work some of your Trina charm on me ." He waggled his eyes suggestively at her , making her laugh ," you don't have to work today . Isabelle doesn't want those gorgeous feet of yours to swell and she is giving you all the pre-maternity and maternity leave you need which is especially generous of your boss so you should take today to rest ."

Am I resting or being your muse today ? " asked Trina , trying to let it be . She was an active woman and liked to dance and keep busy which was perfectly fine except the doctor had been adamant that sauna yoga was not good for her or the baby. It had always given her a healthy glow through high school and it was difficult to repress her nature .

" You can do both " stated Spencer ," you can nap while I sketch you since you tossed and turned all night ."

" I think we need a new mattress , I couldn't get comfortable and the baby is like sitting on my bladder ," grumbled Trina between bites of the egg ," why is the bathroom down the hall ? That is a long walk for a pregnant woman, we should have one installed in our bedroom , Spencer ."

" Socko got us the best mattress available, Honey, and as far as mattresses go, it isn't that old ," said Spencer , as she shot him a murderous look," I think its just , you know, the pregnancy is making you not comfortable ."

He didn't even want to address the bathroom situation or she would be making him hire someone to add a bathroom to their bedroom.

" Do you not want to sleep ?"

Spencer gulped , understanding ." I could see about like one of those featherbed topper things for the bed ? You eat and I'll go upstairs and give my main man Socko a call and see what he can find for my baby mama ."

Carefully he slid from the couch, placing her legs on top of a throw pillow , and grabbed the phone from the coffee table , blowing his wife a kiss .

Trina frowned, a pout spreading across her face. " Oh Spencer , I am so sorry I don't mean to be a naggy bitch when you are so amazing . You know I love you more than anything and our baby but I swear I am going crazy ! "

" It's alright , Trina , I understand ," Spencer dropped a kiss on her forehead ," I'll sleep better knowing you are sleeping better besides I need to call Socko anyhow ."

" Tell him thanks for finding those German chizz sausages for me ," called out Trina who had been having the unusual cravings with the pregnancy ," soo soo good ."

" Will do " Spencer heading back upstairs to escape while she made up her mind about the day and deliberated in calling his own sister to touch base with her and also encourage her to talk to Trina . He noticed it did his wife good when she had friends around her .

He had barely made it upstairs before he heard Trina crying uncontrollably over the new peachy kiwi Blix commercial and let his head fall against the wall praying for strength.

Man, he needed a smoothie or something stronger .

*************************************PCA********** *********************

Meanwhile Beck and Jade had hooked his faithful old Silver Streak RV onto his truck and were currently en route towards California, the radio playing softly and a comfortable silence between the couple as she scribbled notes on her latest screenplay .

Both of them were anxious for the change but he couldn't help but be a bit nervous about his newest project. It wasn't a small thing to be cast in anything by Logan Reese who was particular about everything he put his name on including the actors and the scripts.

" So, I'm kind of nervous about working on Bent with Logan Reese ," brought up Beck, hands gripping the steering wheel, tightly ," he's known to be a jerk if he doesn't like you. Actually jerk is the nicest words I've heard about the man ….."

Jade looked up from her writing to fix him with a dubious look. " I thought you said the man was cool the three times you talked to him ?"

" He was but this is like my breakthrough role , Jade, and his first time directing and producing for TV," admitted Beck, " I don't want to lock heads with the guy right off ."

" So your planning the provoke the dude ? "

"Well, no, but I want to be prepared ," told Beck, touching her hair, lightly ," and I have a couple possible love interests on the show. Should we talk about your jealousy , babe ?"

Jade closed her screenplay to fix him with a look. " jealousy ? I haven't been jealous of any of those ganks since we were in high school and you know it, Beckett Oliver, unless you're just trying to pick a fight with me ."

She had worked really hard on her whole jealousy thing for years and was quite proud of the strides she had made in not wanting to cut any of the females who starred opposite of Beck in plays or movies . It wasn't always an easy thing to do either since he was even more good looking these days with his hair long and sexy and the stubble on his chin making him look incredibly hot .

Hotter .

" I am not picking a fight with you , Jade, but you know this isn't like that mini-series I did either ," said a nervous Beck," lots of press for this one . We haven't really dealt so much with the press since Love's Lament hit Broadway a couple of years ago and that was more you than me and our marriage is bound to be under scrutiny too ."

" We're married, we're good, we like our privacy, " countered Jade as if it was nothing ," we agreed on all of that , Beck. You need to chill and relax or you will be a mess before you even have that first day of filming …"

" Working on it ," admitted Beck, who had too much time to think about their future and what this would mean for his career as an actor ," are you sure about this staying in the Rv thing though ? I mean we could stay with any of our folks or our friends would gladly let us stay with them ….plus there are hotels while we look for a house ."

" Cat and Robbie have that tiny apartment ," reiterated Jade, counting it out on her fingers ," we would have no privacy and listening to them being all lovey 24/7 will make me puke . No way are we staying with Tori and Andre ….don't even suggest it because the answer is no and I will kill Tori."

" You and Tori are friends "

" Yes but that doesn't mean I still wont kill her , Beck " told Jade , simply ," and if we stayed with your parents , your mother would want to know when we are going to have babies and I cannot deal with that either . Besides we know what we want in a house so now all we have to do is find it , shouldn't be difficult ."

He blew out a breath. " It isn't an unreasonable question , Jade , and you know, we shouldn't wait to long to discuss the topic ourselves ."

Jade tensed slightly and gripped her pen tightly in her hand not wanting to discuss this with him, period. His career was just picking up and neither of them ever had wanted to do the traditional old fashioned thing and it had been purely spontaneous them getting married right after graduation .

Babies though that was a big thing and she had never been fond of kids in the first place .

Beck had always agreed with her on this so it irked her that they were having this talk now . Robbie and Cat wanted the fairytale everything but it wasn't Beck and Jade .

Sometimes Beck got too deep in his thoughts and needed a reality check and that time was now .

" Last Christmas your Mom who you know I love almost as much as I love my own mother was telling us old wives tales of how I should go about getting Prego, Beck, " reminded a terse Jade, " my biological clock isn't ticking for a baby anytime soon so just drop it already so I can get back to writing on this screenplay ."

" Don't blame Mom , she wants grandbabies as much as your mom does , Jade ."

" Do you want me to make you stop this so I can ride the rest of the way in the Rv by myself for some peace and quiet ?" glowered Jade, uncomfortably .

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated . " Avoidance isn't going to make this go away and I want to talk about it ."

" Unless you intend to get pregnant then this is all I am talking about it ," blurted out Jade ," I don't want to have kids right now ! They are gross and don't listen and do you recall that awful Diddlybops gig we humiliated ourselves for money for stupid little four years old ? You into babies then you can have fun spoiling the half a dozen kids that Cat and Robbie are bound to have …"

She massaged her temple feeling the makings of a headache ." I don't want to fight about this so will you just drive already …"

" Fine " managed Beck, thoughtful .

It had already been a long morning , let alone a long drive , and he hoped that once Jade got around Cat and Tori discussing women things that she might be more open minded about the idea about having kids . The woman was stubborn as hell and he loved her more than anything but changing her mind was more difficult than ever these days .

Their wedding and being married hadn't been planned and had just sort of happened but Jade had always been firm about not wanting to raise kids but that had been when she had been 16, not 24 and how was he supposed to make her see that he was ready for them to start a family when she didn't want to even discuss it ?

He thought he was ready to be a father but could be convince her that she could be a wonderful mom ?

Beck wasn't so sure but he reached across , taking her hand into his and giving it a squeeze.

" We could try to get me pregnant …." he grinned at her , and she cracked a half smile .

" You're such a dork and you haven't even hung around Robbie yet for me to blame it on him "

" You suggested it "

Jade leaned into him, scooting closer to him, and breathed in the familiar scent of her husband and the closer they got to home felt more like the girl she used to be than the woman she had grown into and wondered why that was .

" I love you, Beck "

" Love you too, Jade " remarked Beck, puzzling over her behavior but figured a lot of it had to do with the changes they were making but knew she would relax once they saw their best friends and their familiar surroundings that made up home .

He hoped .

************************************HA************ *******************

" OH MY God ! Congratulations, you two ! " enthused an excited blonde haired woman dressed in a stylish purple dress as she hugged Cat and Robbie ," Chase, Chase , you have to come in here now ! "

Cat beamed and hugged Robbie's side ." It was so romantic, Zoey ."

" I want to hear all about it , Cat as soon as my husband gets his butt in here " said Zoey with a warm smile at the redhead . Cat worked part time as her assistant for Zoey Brooke's original designs and was her friend as well which couldn't have worked out more perfect since Robbie was her husbands writing partner in crime ," did you get down on your knee, Robbie ? Propose the right way ?"

" I sang her a proposal , Zoey " informed Robbie , proudly as Chase Matthews strolled into his own living room . His formerly bushy hair was now short and sexy but he wore his typical outfit of jeans and a orange tee shirt with a Galaxy War logo on it .

" What's all the commotion about out here ? I was trying to put Teddy down to a nap " informed Chase , matter of fact ," cranky two year old son of ours that kept us awake until three in the morning because of that silly talking mobile Quinn made for him ."

He made a face ." Remind me to kill her because it doesn't soothe him to sleep, it terrifies him to death ."

Zoey chuckled ." Quinn meant well ," says Zoey, putting a hand on his arm, " the commotion is that Robbie asked Cat to marry him this morning ! "

" Robbie , that is awesome news," Chase pumped his hand then gave him a manly hug ," congratulations . Wow, its about time too ."

" Why does everyone keep saying that ?' asked a frustrated Robbie , tugging at his curls .

" Ignore him, Robbie ," said a good natured Zoey, shooting her husband a warning look," Chase judges every couple by how long it took them to fall in love and the insanity of our own relationship in high school . Used to make Logan furious …the important thing is you love each other and are tying the knot . "

" Weddings are good " replied Chase , recalling his own ," we should make a toast ? Zo, do we still have that champagne that Lola sent us for the Oscars last year ?"

" No, we drank it as was requested by Lola ," reminded Zoey of their friend Lola Martinez who was quite the popular actress these days ," but I have some wine ."

Cat bounced on her heels ." I love wine ! "

She wandered over to the mantle where an assortment of framed wedding pictures of Chase and Zoey and their friends were displayed . Chase with his bushy hair and tuxedo, a crooked tie and Zoey looking gorgeous in a short strapless white gown decorated exquisitely in hand sewn pearls and rhinestones .

So lovely and happy in love and with all of their best friends which is exactly what she and Robbie wanted for their day .

She knew what she had wanted , had always known since the moment that she knew that Robbie Shapiro was the only one for her , and now they were going to get married .

Cat couldn't wait to start working on designing her own dress and the bridesmaids .

She hoped Tori and Jade wouldn't fight too much over the maid of honor thing .

************************************HA************ ******************

" Did she love the ring ? " asked Chase who had been dragged to jewelry stores by his friend for the last month to contribute his own input on the ring .

" She does love it ," replied Robbie , stealing a glance at the woman who took his heart and his breath away," I'm so happy but I feel like ..we should have been married after graduation . We had talked about it then ..me and Cat but then everything went wrong ."

Chase put a hand on his shoulder ." Robbie, life happens but don't dwell on that ," told an understanding Chase ," remind me to tell you again how Zoey and I finally got together . Now as far as the wedding planning goes, agree to whatever Cat wants and it will be less painful for you ."

" I don't understand how planning a wedding is painful , Chase ," frowned Robbie ," Cat and I mostly agree on the same things anyhow . I only want to give her the dream wedding she has longed for since her and the girls did that wedding scrapbook our junior year in high school …"

" Just trust me on this one " said a knowing Chase ," oh and flowers are too expensive ."

" Flowers ? "

" Besides mine and Zoey's wedding , I can tell you wedding related true stories that will make a strong man scream like a woman ," stated Chase ," when the girls aren't here, I will fill you in for reference for your own upcoming nuptials ."

Robbie gulped ," Chase , you cant be serious and my Cat isn't the type of woman to become a Bridezilla like Trina was when she married Spencer ."

" Neither was Zoey but she still gave in to her Mom wanting us to have an ice sculpture because they are fancy " Chase made a face ," Zoey and I never even wanted one or a swan. I might have picked a dolphin for fun but we didn't have a choice ."

" Ice sculpture " muttered Robbie , trying to recall if his girl would ever want something like that . His Maw Maw would probably approve of the idea of one and it would fancy things up if fancy was something that Cat wanted for their day .

**********************************HA************** **********************

" I can never tire looking at all these beautiful wedding pictures though I still don't understand why half your veil is pink ," says an observant Cat as Zoey handed her a glass of wine ," did you make it that way ?"

Zoey held back a laugh. " Not exactly , Cat ," recalled Zoey with clarity ," my friend Quinn accidentally turned it pink with one of her inventions . It's sort of a funny story if I hadn't wanted to kill her and Logan …never mind ..I'll tell you about it later. "

" I love funny stories ," Cat muttered ," so Zoey, I was wondering if you will help me make my dress and the bridesmaids dresses ? I know what I want or I have ideas of what I want and I'd much rather make our dresses than spend money we don't have on them ."

" Of course, I will, Cat , I'd love to help you," enthused Zoey ,hugging her again ," and your dress can be part of my gift for you."

Cat felt tears well in her eyes, touched by the gesture of her friend. " Oh Zoey, thank you ! That is so thoughtful of you and I probably shouldn't let you but oh ,we can work something out ! "

Zoey giggled ." Nonsense you're my friend and I want to . Besides I haven't worked on a wedding dress since Lola got married to Vince ….it'll be fun ."

" Ladies," sang out an amused Chase ," how about save the wedding chatting for later and we drink this fine wine to Robbie and Cat 's happiness "

Zoey kissed his cheek, lovingly ." I think you just did , Chase , but to Robbie and Cat and may they always be in love and always be happy ."

" Hear, hear " The couples lifted their glasses, toasting , glasses clinking together as Robbie leaned in to kiss his love deeply .

Zoey sniffled and Chase put his arm around her ." Zoey….don't ."

" I cant help it , I am happy for them ," admitted Zoey ," remember all the craziness that we had when we planned our wedding ? It was so amazing and fun , I want that for our friends ."

Chase made a face. " I don't want to remember where we found Quinn and Logan before our wedding rehearsal dinner ..I still have nightmares about those two ."

Zoey smacked his head ," Stop it ! Quinn was more embarrassed than we were and besides I am sure Cat and Robbie's friends are less insane than ours are ."

" Obviously Cat hasn't told you the stories that Robbie told me " stated Chase , simply .

" Be nice "

Meanwhile Robbie wrapped his arms around Cat's waist , kissing her neck. " Do you want to stay and visit with Chase and Zoey or can I steal you away so we can celebrate alone together , dearest heart of mine ?"

Cat kissed his jaw , tenderly ." That sounds lovely but we still have a lot of our friends to tell, Robbie ,and your moms feelings will be hurt if we don't try to tell her ."

Robbie groaned and leaned his forehead against hers." She isn't home nor is she answering our texts, Cat , so she doesn't care about us ."

Cat knew his mothers indifference cut him to the bone and she hurt for him .

" Alright, Robbie , but we can still try calling her later ," agreed Cat, softly ," we have so much to talk about for the wedding like where to have it at ? "

" There are a lot of fancy hotels or houses we could rent out to have ours ," replied Robbie , playing with a curl ," Cant we go home and maybe , er, play pirates first ?"

Cat giggled and leaned in to drop a intense kiss on his mouth ." Robbie ."

Zoey and Chase exchanged baffled looks . They had known the couple for three years now and still didn't want to know ." I am still not asking them about the pirate thing …its too personal, Chase ."

" Come on, Zo, I know you want to know like I want to know " cajoled Chase with a pout .

" I really , really don't " Zoey declared ," I'm going to check on Teddy "

Chase glanced at his friends who were involved in a pretty steamy kiss and cleared his throat, loudly .

Thank God he was used to all of his friends making out like it was air or something .

" So, Cat, Robbie, you guys gonna hang out with us this evening or you off to do wedding things or other stuff couples who just got engaged do together ?"

Cat blushed and held onto Robbie ." Sorry, Chase , we got carried away but Robbie and I really should let you guys get back to whatever you were doing "

" We just wanted to share our happy news which we did so we shall go now " Robbie handed Cat her purse then took her hand ," tell Zoey bye for us ."

" Have fun, you two " Chase watched as the couple ran off to their car before he quietly hollered at his own love of his life ," Zoey, we have the house to ourselves and our kid is asleep, you want to make out and stuff ?"

Zoey peeked her head out of the corner ." Chase , you said that the first time we made love "

His grin was endearing ." I know and you loved it ."

" Still do " Zoey yanked him into their room, both laughing as they tumbled together on the bed , lips crashing together in a delicious kiss as the screams of a terrified two year old interrupted their romance .

" We're destroying the mobile " declared Zoey, bounding off to rescue their son and Chase fell face forward on their bed with a groan of dismay.

******************************HA****************** *********************

" Babe , we're here " announced Beck, nudging his wife ," wake up or not ."

Jade shifted and slowly opened her eyes, the bright lights of L.A. all around her , and a smile curving around her lips as the familiar strains of 'Make It In America ' filled the car, taking them back to the Platinum Music Awards and Tori's first chance of making her dream come true .

Beck squeezed her knee ." Tori's first hit song. Appropriate, eh ?"

Jade rolled her eyes upwards." Figures ," Jade stretched , taking in their surroundings as they passed Hollywood Arts ," man, I'm starved . "

" I bet Nozu is still open " said a knowing Beck of their favorite restaurant they used to hang out at all of the time when they were teenagers ," you game for sushi ? "

Jade yawned , wiped the sleep from her eyes and shook her head ." Actually I was thinking a burger and fries might hit the spot ," brought up Jade ," we could go to Karaoke Dokee instead ."

" You want fat and grease ? " Beck was shocked as she never ever was a big fan of hamburgers and she could eat sushi like it was going out of style but if she wanted to go eat at his favorite burger place he should just be wise and shut up and drive .

" I really want French fries is what I want and Karaoke Dokee has the best in town "

" You want to call the others ," brought up Beck, " have them meet us for a late meal ?"

" Naw ," answered Jade , matter of fact," I texted Cat a couple of times but she isn't picking up which means she and Robbie are probably having sex because that is the only time she never answers her phone so let's just go eat ."

" Never mind, I wont ask , don't want to know ," brought up Beck, absently ," So Andre and Tori ?"

" We can see them tomorrow "

Beck found a parking spot at the popular North Ridge club and found that it was still crowded for such a late hour, pulling the truck and Rv into a place then he and Jade headed inside recognizing the screeching that could only be the owners daughter still ruining Ginger Fox's songs after all these years and couldn't help to chuckle .

" Oh that gank is still screeching badly at her daddy's club ," said an amused Jade ," I might have the sudden urge to sing a song and blow her out of the water ."

" That sounds great " replied Beck, looking around and noticing the décor hadn't changed since they had left ," I am dying for some buffalo nuggets ."

" Beck ! Oh my God, Beck and Jade ," hollered Trina from a table where she and Spencer were polishing off an assortment of sliders, buffalo nuggets, cheese fries, and onion rings ," over here ! Come join us ! " she nibbled on a nugget, dipping it in sour cream ," Spencer, go make them eat with us "

Spencer sighed ," Honey, they might not want to eat with us ."

Trina felt like crying ." Why wouldn't they want to join us? "

" I don't know but I will go ask them …" trailed Spencer, not wanting to upset her again.

" Do you want to ignore them and get ours to go ?" asked Beck, looking at his wife .

" Trina is less annoying since she married Spencer ," decided Jade , " besides loook how huge she is , it'd be rude if we didn't go say hi to them and she has all those baby hormones and stuff . It couldn't hurt us to sit with them …."

" When have you ever cared about being rude to Trina ?" said an incredulous Beck , who didn't begin to fathom her reasoning .

Trina was literally like at the top the list of people she hated and it was a long list .

" Let's just eat with them " ordered Jade , not giving him room to argue with her .

" Sure and a double order of buffalo nuggets " agreed Beck, approaching the couples table and watching the relief evident across Spencer's face , " hey guys , how are you?"

" Hey "

" Beck, Jade ," greeted Spencer, happily ," wow, we didn't expect to see anyone here this late at night . When did you get in town ?"

" Like twenty minutes ago ," answered Jade , pulling up a seat ," how's it going, Trina ?"

Trina smiled thinly at the former Goth girl ." You don't have to be nice to me, Jade, " replied Trina , who figured she was still feeling as if she should be cautious about what to say to her about the miscarriage ," I am fine . I am starving so I made Spencer drag me here for junk food …this baby eats like his daddy ."

She put a hand on her stomach, lovingly ." You guys going to eat with us? Tara is witnessing now which is so funny because we can make her refill our drinks all the time and the grunch hates it and us still ."

" Sure ," told Beck, sitting on the other side of his wife ," so late night cravings ?"

" Trina has them every couple of nights but that okay cause my wife and baby eat healthy ," replied Spencer ," last week I had to go all the way to Santa Barbara because she wanted Funky nut blast ice cream with Zingleberry Blix which is only found out there ."

" He was so sweet ," gushed Trina ," Spencer bought me a case of it ."

" That is sweet .." agreed Jade , her eyes focusing on her friends swollen stomach with mild intrest ," so did you hear about Cat and Robbie getting engaged finally ?'

" I knew that is the news ! I should have bet Tori that I was right ," mumbled Trina ," I tried calling Cat earlier but the woman never picked up her phone . Do you believe it ?"

" Oh, I believe it and Jade can tell you why " informed Beck , urging the waitress over .

No place had Buffalo nuggets like Karaoke Dokee !

" Please don't tell us , we don't need to know everything …." urged Spencer , shooting a fretful look at Jade ," I would rather not know what I know as it is ."

" He still has issues on walking in on Carly and Gibby kissing and they've been together for years now " teased Trina, knowing her husband freaked easily .

Jade laughed ." Who wouldn't though ? Except for Robbie and Cat playing pirates …"

Trina laughed and touched her hand , carefully ." Eeeeew ! I am really happy that you are back in town,you guys , and that the whole gang will be back together ."

Jade smiled genuinely shocked that she was actually happy to be around the usually grating and annoying Trina and reached for a buffalo nugget .

It was so good to finally be back home and with friends .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I still don't own Victorious, Icarly, or Zoey 101.

" Argh, now that I've ravished you, my bride to be ," said Robbie in a playful , pirate voice making her giggle ," how happy are you ?"

" Oh Robbie, you're still so silly ," Cat pressed a kiss to his chest then wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against the solidness of his chest and listening to his heart against her ear," and my sexy pirate , I am unbelievably , incredibly happy ."

He lifted the eye patch tossing it on the floor among all of their clothes and pressed a soft kiss on top of her head and covering her shoulders with the sheet .

" Me too " sighed Robbie , tracing circles on her back and relaxing her even more ," I was thinking about our wedding . How about Valentines Day, Cat ?"

Cat lifted her head to gaze thoughtfully up at him ." I've always loved Valentines day , Robbie , but people get married on that day all of the time ," admitted Cat , [pursing her pink lips ," I don't want our wedding to be like others people's either . Though I really loved Zoey's pink veil but I don't know if I want to wear a veil …why don't we have the wedding outside ."

" An outdoor wedding could be romantic " agreed Robbie ," we could look at some nice hotels or those fancy houses they rent out for weddings , sweetheart ."

Cat nodded ." Or we could get married at Mom and Dad's backyard , Robbie ."

" Sweetie , you know I love your family but Rex and all of your brothers poor pets are buried in that yard ," said a careful Robbie ,mindful of hurting her feelings ," I don't know how comfortable I would feel getting married back there ."

Cat rolled on top of his chest and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss .

" Robbie , it isn't as if Rex is suddenly going to come back to life to protest our marriage "

" I know that," defended Robbie ," just my thoughts on the yard is all . "

He stroked her red hair , making her purr contently . " So I was thinking I should ask Andre to be my best man or maybe can a guy have more than just one or is that only women ? I mean , Andre, Beck, and Freddie are my bros , the best friends I have and I don't want them to be offended …"

" It's our wedding ," announced Cat, simply ," we can do what we want so I don't see why the guys cant all be your best men . Jade is my maid of honor even though I am really afraid that Tori will be offended if I just make her a bridesmaid but even though I love them both like sisters, Jade is still my best friend ."

" I am sure that Tori will be honored that you want her to be a bridesmaid, Cat "

Cat bit her lip, worriedly ." I don't know, I just don't want them to fight either ," mused Cat , snuggling closer to him ," I want Trina to be my bridesmaid too but then your not really close to Spencer . I don't want us to hurt our friends feelings …..I mean, there is Sam too ."

" Honey, we cant have all of our friends in the wedding party or we wont have any guests actually watching us marry " reminded a patient Robbie as her cell phone blasted the theme from The Scissoring ," Jade is calling ."

" Oh goody ! Yay ! " Cat sat up, looking around their bed and the carpet for her pear phone and grabbing Robbie's button down shirt to put on while she tossed her bra and his pirate boxers back on the bed , moving a high heel out of the way ," aha there it is and she called four times . "

" You'd better call her back " said Robbie as she sat back down on the bed with him , leaning back into him so he could hear too ," so she doesn't just barge in on us ."

" Jade just likes to threaten us about this , you know that" said Cat, kissing his cheek ," besides Beck wouldn't let her . " She scrolled through her text messages ," Oh Robbie , she and Beck are back in town ! They got in two hours ago ! "

Robbie kissed her ear ." See if they want to come over for a visit ? "

Cat let the phone ring and Jade picked up on the second ring . " Jadey ! "

" Cat ," said an amused Jade ," About time you picked up- how was the celebratory sex with your fiancée? I don't actually want to know and for God's sake, Cat, stop blushing ."

Cat colored ." I am not blushing ."

" You are ,sweetie " teased Robbie , listening in on the conversation .

" Robbie, don't " Cat made a pouty face and whacked his chest with her hand, lightly .

" Cat, we all know you and Robbie have been having sex since the middle of our Senior year in high school, " Jade couldn't resist tormenting her friend ," no one cares ."

" Robbie is blushing too ," informed Cat, primly , " so, have you and Beck had supper ? Robbie and I can throw together some spaghetti or we could order some pizzas and you guys can come over to our place for a visit unless the trip made you too tired ?"

" We are pretty beat ," Beck took the phone from his wife ," not that we aren't dying to visit you guys but we just pulled the RV into my parents driveway, Cat . How about we make plans for tomorrow to get together ? I start shooting Bent on Friday so I don't know how long my day will be but tomorrow I'm free and it will give you a chance to drag Tori and Andre out of the recording studio ."

" Oh, okay ," agreed Cat with a frown ," I'll call Jade first thing in the morning with details . Night, Beck, tell Jade, night too ."

She hung up the phone and fell back into Robbie's arms. " It was a long trip and they wanted to sleep but I thought we could have the whole gang over here tomorrow night for supper and a visit ."

" Sounds like a plan " Robbie moved around her to put on his boxers and pulled a blue tee shirt out of a drawer to put on," you know it really isn't all that late . Why don't we call up Sam and Freddie for some video chat and tell them the good news ?"

" Goody ," Cat retrieved her pink lace bra from the bed where he had tossed it then dropped to her knees to look for the rest of her underwear ," but after I get dressed first . Sam is nearly as horrible as Jade is at teasing us about our love life, Robbie , and I am so not giving her any ammunition to use against myself ."

Robbie chuckled ." We could tease her and Freddie back though "

Cat touched his cheek, lightly ." Robbie , it isn't any fun to tease them ," says Cat shaking her head in disbelief, " Sam and Freddie are already married ."

Seattle

Sam was going to murder her friends .

Whether she would start with Carly first then Gibby was debatable but one of them was going to feel her wrath of a temper and a butter sock soon .

The couple had been having problems and issues in their relationship which had resulted in Gibby moving out of the apartment he and Carly shared and was splitting his time staying with her and Freddie and his moms house every four days , driving them all nuts .

Right now Gibby was currently in her kitchen munching on a chicken leg and helping himself to the meal that was her attempt at a romantic meal for her and her nub .

Freddie was the head tech producer of Good Morning Seattle and ran the new Fizzene website for Isabelle's Fizzene on the side - they were saving up for a house .

He had been clocking a lot of hours on the job but would be home soon and Sam had plans to seduce him with her favorite foods but Gibby's unexpected arrival and meltdown was putting a cramp on her style and her plans .

" This is some serious spread, Sam, " said Gibby, " some serious meats and potatoes here . Freddie is lucky you cooked for him like this ..I thought he did all the cooking for you . Carly hasn't cooked for me for six months ….just because I run a restaurant am I suppose to be the man of the kitchen ? She's always soo super busy these days with the teaching and the Pta and the meetings she volunteers herself for …."

Sam groaned and helped herself to the meat as she sunk down on a chair , munching.

" This is the kind of chizz you need to be yelling at your girlfriend about , Gibby . I don't want to hear it anymore than Freddie does ! Go be a man and not a Gibby "

Gibby stuck his hands in his pockets, a pensive expression spreading across his face .

" I haven't been that Gibby in years , Sam, and you guys know it ," muttered a disappointed Gibby , settling on the couch ," besides she ended it or I think that's what she meant . Anyhow obviously she doesn't care about me …she wont even answer my calls when I try to fix us , Sam ."

" Hand me those potatoes " Sam waved him away, deciding it would be easier if she just got them herself and reached for a fork ," never mind, Gib. I got it . Look you need to get in Carly's face and go all manly - she loves that chizz and maybe remind her why you guys got together again or some romantic chizz like that ."

" I tried to do that, Sam, so why can't she do it ? Huh ?"

" I don't know , don't care , just leave already, Gibby before I make you leave "

Just then the door opened bringing in Freddie , who tossed his briefcase and laptop on the desk and called out a greeting to his wife .

" Sam ? I'm home, baby ..you in the kitchen ?'

" Hey man " Gibby looked up at him from the couch ," how was work ? Long hours , eh ? Sam has like a huge spread of food in there for you …she hasn't ate it all either ."

" Ah hey man, your not working the restaurant tonight ? " asked Freddie , curiously .

Gibby and Sam had opened Gibby's Restaurant which was basically an expansion of their restaurant they used to run out of Ridgeway back when they were school and doing away with some of their not so hot ideas like hot lemonade ( per Carly's suggestion ) and it was doing well enough for them to hire an assistant manager .

" Naw I figured Sam and I both could use the night off ," told Gibby, " besides I wasn't feeling it. Thought we could hang out and talk about things here withy my friends ."

" Carly " greeted Sam, wiping her hand on her jeans then leaning in to kiss Freddie firmly ," he's still yammering about their stupidity . Your turn, nub wad ."

" Missed you too , Baby " muttered Freddie , tangling a hand in her blonde hair and the curve of her neck," Man, I thought he was doing better this week . You know , we're not getting anywhere with him , Sam, and I think we need to call in Spencer ."

" Can't do that "

Freddie lifted a brow , carefully ." Gibby always listens to Spencer ."

" Carly hasn't told Spencer any of this chizz about her and Gibby ," explained Sam, matter of fact," we can't let Gibby call Spencer and spill the beans ."

" This is getting ridiculous " sighed a frustrated Freddie , looking over his wives shoulder noting the set table and the candlesticks ," Ah you made us supper "

" Don't expect it all the time ," told Sam, " I was thinking food and sex after we kick Gibby's butt out of our place or kill him , whichever comes first ."

Freddie snaked a hand around Sam's waist ." Gibby, go home ."

" Oh hey you guys , Cat and Robbie want to video chat you " called Gibby , watching from the computer as the couple appeared on screen, " hey , how's it going ?"

Sam and Freddie joined Gibby in the living room, smiling at their friends .

Cat , as usual, was sitting on Robbie's lap .

" Hi Sam , Freddie and oh hi Gibby . Is Carly around there to so we can say hi ?"

Gibby stiffened ." Carly isn't here , Cat ."

" Oh that's too bad , Robbie and I wanted to share our happy news with all of you ."

" Robbie knocked you up ?" blurted out Sam, unable to resist giving the redhead hell .

" Sam ! No! I am not going to have a baby ! Robbie and I are getting married ! "

Robbie peered over Cat's shoulder , resting his chin on it ." Freddie , I was wondering if you would be one of my best men because you are one of the best men I know ."

Sam made a face ." Shapiro, when you say chizz like that I still want to punch you ."

Robbie was rueful ." It's a good thing you cant do that via the internet , Sam ."

Sam made a face at him . " I owe you a beating when Freddie and I come to L.A."

" Sam, there will be no beating of Robbie ,congratulate our friends " chided Freddie , genuinely happy for them . He focused on them with a warm smile ," Robbie , I would be honored to stand beside you . Means a lot that you would want me up there with you ."

" You're a good friend, man "

Sam pretended to gag at them ." I cant believe you wusses are still talking like a bunch of lame ass girls "

A grin slid across her face. " It is cool that you two are finally getting married ."

" Thanks , Sam " says Cat , holding out her hand and her fingers ," Can you see my beautiful ring Robbie gave me ? It's been in his family for ages so its so special ."

" Nice ," Emotion hit Gibby like a ton of bricks as he thought of the ring he had tucked away in his sock drawer , the ring Carly had carelessly given him back ," God, I couldn't be happier for you two, Cat . Really , I am…you guys are made for each other ."

Robbie held Cat closer and kissed the top of her head ." We know but thanks ..so we haven't decided on a date yet but we'll keep you posted ."

" We'll drive out for all the festivities and to help whoever you need us " added Freddie , simply .

" California might be good " muttered Gibby , more to himself than his friends .

" Yes ," enthused Robbie , " that's what we were counting on ."

Sam eyed Cat with a curious eye noting the shiny way red looked at Robbie and the button down shirt she was wearing clearly belonged to Puppet Boy.

" Cat , you and your dork hit the sheets before calling us ? Cause I thought you learned after the last time I embarrassed you when Freddie video chatted Robbie back "

Cat let out a low growl and took a moment to bury her face in Robbie 's neck before facing the blonde again , both women ignoring the head shakings of their men behind them .

" I did ! I mean, we did ! It still isn't polite to talk about private couply stuff all of the time , Sam, and I don't get why you and Jade both keep teasing me and Robbie about it in the first place ! You don't see me asking about you and Freddie making love all of the time and I wouldn't because I am not rude like that ."

" Because its too much fun to toy with you, Red " Sam stated," and you know , I don't blab about my sex life but I got plans for me and my own dork tonight ."

Now it was Freddie's turn to color a few bright shades of red . " Sam, don't . "

He implored Robbie with a helpless expression . " Rob, why do we even let Sam and Cat talk to each other ?"

" I'm not touching that one ," declared Robbie , knowing better ," Cat is her own woman as is your woman . I think we know better than to tell them anything ."

" Plus Cat and Sam are friends " contributed Gibby, his mind and heart warring from missing Carly . He ran a hand over his brow and glanced at his phone to stare at the picture of himself with his arm around a happy Carly , it felt as if it had been ages ago since it was taken yet it had only been months since they had fell apart .

" Look we're thrilled you guys are tying the knot but I need to kick Gibby out of here ," Sam cut to the chase ," my food is getting cold and now I am really in the mood to have sex with my husband so bye now ."

She ended the call and the couple disappeared as the screen went dark .

" I thought we talked about you cutting Cat off like that a long time ago "

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes at him and the tone of his lecture voice . " Cat and I are cool , " stated Sam, not phased by him ," we understand each other . I wasn't lying about being happy for them .. I am ..my friends too ."

" You know what ? " Gibby stood suddenly ," I need to get out of here , maybe get some fresh air and leave you guys to that sex that Sam is wanting ."

He headed for the door ." Thanks for listening to me , I really appreciate it . "

" Gib, you don't have to leave right now " amended Freddie ," we could open us some wine , drink to Cat and Robbie getting married finally and then you could leave ."

" Naw , I don't think its cool for me to be drinking . Bit depressed about my own life but don't want to bring down you guys night or the good news either so later "

Gibby didn't give them time to answer , just walked out of their apartment .

" So my turn to talk to Carly ?" asked Freddie , knowingly .

" Later "

Meanwhile at the Bushwell Apartments, Carly had changed out of her dress and heels for a pair of jeans and a worn sweatshirt , comfortable as she nuked the leftover spaghetti for spaghetti tacos and took a sip of lemonade as she turned on the television to something mindless like Underwater Celebrities for noise . The apartment felt lonely tonight and she really felt no desire to go over her lesson plans either but she did like to be organized .

She took a bite of the taco, her gaze wandering over to the end table and the framed photograph of herself and Gibby from years ago when they had first started dating , so long ago it seemed . It was the one picture she found that she couldn't take down or move for some reason and tonight she found herself missing him .

His laughter and his solidness always made her feel better .

Carly tried to bat the thought away as if it was a fly when her computer beeped at her .

' Who wants to chat ?" muttered Carly, opening it up and accepting the request .

A cuddling Cat and Robbie appeared on screen and she sat up, dropping her taco on a plate and smiling warmly at her friends .

" Cat , hello ," Carly brightened , forcing herself to be cheerful ," Robbie , hey . This is such a nice surprise ! How are you two? How is the book coming along ? The first book was amazing , Robbie and it was so kind of you to get Chase Matthews to sign it for me too . "

" We're good , Carly ," Robbie spoke before Cat could this time ," the book is coming along well. Chase and I have some wild ideas we're working on and he was glad to sign them for you but that isn't what we wanted to tell you about ."

Carly leaned forward, hand on her heart, fearing the worst . " Oh my God is it Trina ? Spencer called earlier but I haven't had a chance to call him back . How is she ? She cant sit still for five minutes is that it ? The Doctor put her on bed rest ?"

" No, I don't think so ," interjected Cat , softly ," as far as I know Trina is just fine with this pregnancy though she might be making Spencer a little crazy in the noggin . She was alright when I texted her yesterday , Carly, so you should probably try breathing now ."

Carly let out a relieved breath and sat back . " Sorry , guys , didn't mean to flip out on you. Long day teaching those crazy kids today and sort of feeling like a bad sister but what's up with my favorite couple ? "

" We just wanted to let you know that I asked Cat to marry me and …."

Cat squealed excitedly ." I said yes ! Robbie was so romantic ! He sang to me and asked me to marry him ! Silly man was afraid I might say no as if that would ever happen ! Can you see my ring if I hold it up like this ? Sam never said when we told them but she isn't much on jewelry but isn't it so perfect for me ?"

Cat held her hand out to the screen and the diamond winked ." It's an antique ring that's been in Robbie 's family for ages . Isn't that sweet ?"

Carly smiled happily and felt like crying . " It is gorgeous , Cat, and I am beyond happy for you and Robbie ."

They had come a long way from the mess of a misunderstanding when the Hollywood Arts gang had spent the summer in Seattle for vacation and to put on Jade's play in the Shakespeare Festival . It was the summer that Carly liked to call the summer she had lost her mind, turned gank and gone after Robbie - she had been lucky that Cat hadn't killed her in the end and during that time , she had started looking at Gibby as the man that he was becoming .

Carly sighed ." When is the big day ?"

" We haven't decided yet ," piped in Robbie ," I just asked her this morning ."

" We've been calling all of our friends ," added Cat, playing with Robbie's fingers ," except I cant get ahold of Trina . She must be sleeping …she said she was taking lots of naps lately and I want to tell her in person but I don't want to take away the sleep for the baby and Spencer might get mad at me if I woke her up ."

" You should visit her " suggested Carly ," well, this is the best news I have heard all night . So you guys already told Sam and Freddie ?"

" Yuperdoo and Gibby "

Carly gulped back the lump in her throat that was trying to stay lodged there .

" Gibby was there ?" She tried to sound nonchalant as she hadn't told anyone but Sam and Freddie that she and Gibby weren't together and he had moved out of the apartment .

She just couldn't handle the stress or the judgment right now .

" I think he was eating supper with them ," chimed in Cat , " you worked over ?"

" I did , Cat ," said a distracted Carly ,' but you know I want to help with the wedding if I can . Promise you'll let me help ? I can serve food or blow up balloons or serve food ..whatever you need for me to do , I will do .:"

" It's a promise and thanks , Carly ," says Cat , puzzled by the jumpiness of the brunette ," we appreciate it but we interrupted your supper . Robbie , we should let her eat "

" It's just spaghetti tacos ," dismissed Carly , not in the mood now for it ," is Jade going to be your maid of honor ? What are your colors ? Silly question ..it must be pink and blue because Robbie wears a lot of blue ."

" I don't wear that much blue .Do I ?"

Cat giggled at him. " Honey , you really do " She turned back to Carly ," Pink is one of the colors but I haven't made up my mind about the other . Or even asked Robbie what he wants …he might want blue ."

Robbie closed his eyes and thought maybe this was what Chase had meant .

Did he care what color Cat decorated with ?

" Whatever you want, Cat, is fine with me ."

Cat frowned at him and tapped a fingernail against his chest . " That isn't an answer ."

" Blue is still good "

Carly laughed at their exchange and the empty ring finger on her own hand with a pang of regret .

" Congratulations . Goodnight , guys " Carly signed out then tossed the taco aside , picked up the picture tracing the goofy smile on Gibby;s face in the picture and then gave into the need for tears at her unhappiness and her choices .

*****************************************HA******* *********************

" Now we've told all of our friends in Seattle ," declared Robbie , pulling her into the tiny kitchen ," and I am starving . You want me to make us that spaghetti, cutie , or some popcorn ? " he began opening cabinet doors ," Or I could make us spaghetti tacos like Carly was eating . Sound good to you ?"

Cat handed him a bowl ." Too late at night for anything tacos , just plain spaghetti and meatballs ."

" I know we haven't even set a date but we have to serve our favorite meal at our wedding " stated Robbie ," unless you want us to do fancy and let people have a choice of meats ?"

" It's awfully expensive that way ," says Cat , who was concerned about their finances," I think we could do a nice buffet with all of our favorites too . Mom and Nona and I can help cook stuff …plus it would be cheaper that way."

" I don't want you to worry about the money, Cat, " stated Robbie , firmly ," I want to give you the dream wedding you and Jade and Tori talked about when we were talking about getting married then . Maw Maw and Granddad are helping so it's not like we wont have a decent budget to work with , sweetheart ."

" I am not one of those silly Bridgeville's , Robbie ," insisted Cat , hopping on the counter and swinging her legs ," I want us to have a house to for when we have babies ."

He caught her foot and leaned in for a kiss ." I will find you…we will find us a house "

Cat played with his dark curls ." Robbie , I think something is wrong between Gibby and Carly . He was acting quiet and Carly was all jumpy when we mentioned their names to each other …. Something must be wrong ."

" I am sure they are fine ," reassured Robbie , tickling her sides ," Carly said it was a long day for her and you know how Gibby can get with work stress . Stop worrying about our friends , Caterina Shapiro "

" I love the sound of that " Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, brought her legs around his waist and then crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss as he pulled her off of the counter, they tumbled to the kitchen floor amid his laughter and giggling and got lost in each others arms .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious, Icarly, or Zoey 101 .

" Look, Robbie , I found my wedding wish book that I made ," exclaimed Cat, holding up a large pink scrapbook for him to see it as she sat down on their comfortable overstuffed couch ," I can't wait to go through it again with the girls ."

" I didn't think your book was lost, Cat " brought up Robbie as he made a fresh pitcher of lemonade and placed it in the fridge ," maybe we should have bought more wine ."

The one bottle of sweet pink wine was fine for him and Cat but with their friends it was probably not enough for them all to have a full glass .

" Oh it wasn't but I put it in my hope chest from high school ," says Cat , glancing over her shoulder to the bright yellow kitchen where Robbie was puttering around ," you know with Mr. Purples and our other stuff ." She considered the wine situation , carefully ," I think we have plenty ..you and I only drink a little , Trina cant drink wine, Andre and Beck will drink the beer since they think wine is gross which just leaves Jade and Tori ."

" I'll run down to the store and pick up a few more bottles " decided Robbie , thoughtfully ," sweetie , should we have an open bar at our reception ?"

Cat dropped the scrapbook on the coffee table and met his gaze .

" We're not big drinkers ," says Cat , biting her lip ," aren't open bars expensive ? I don't want all of our friends and family drunk and sick afterwards, Robbie , and we can just buy cases of wine for the toasts . "

" It was just a thought but I agree " Robbie dropped a kiss on her mouth ," back in a few "

" Love you " called Cat as Robbie opened the door and found himself face to face with Beck and Jade , who were grinning at them , widely .

Beck made a face and couldn't resist teasing his friend ." Aw I know it's been awhile, Rob, but I love you , too ."

" Beck, it's good to see you " Robbie hugged his friend ," we weren't expecting you until this afternoon . I was just going to the store but we can go later …."

" Jade wanted to surprise Cat " informed Beck, taking in the small apartment that they lived in with its bright yellow walls in the small kitchen and decorated in Cat's cupcakes motifs and a small bistro table , the connecting living room was filled with a blue overstuffed couch and vintage lamps , framed pictures of Cat and Robbie throughout the years filled the walls between the family pictures and ones of the gang together . A large frame behind the television had the artwork from Robbie's first book .

It was cozy , warm, and suited Cat and Robbie , a mixture of the old , the new , and the eclectic taste of them both .

Beck found it calming . " She also wanted to avoid my mother ."

Jade gave him a shove ." Cat ! " She ignored Robbie then in a gesture that surprised both men , she held out her arms to her best friend," Cat , get off the freaking couch and give me a hug ! "

" Jadey ! " Cat bounced off , putting her arms around her best friend , thrilled to see her ," Oh my God , your hair isn't black ! When did you change it ? It looks the same brown as it did our sophomore year in high school and that cut is gorgeous on you ."

" Just trying something different ," admitted Jade, " I still might go back to the black . Now I don't want to talk about my hair , let me see this ring Robbie got you . Then "

Cat giggled and held out her hand, wiggling her finger where the diamond winked .

" Isn't it beautiful ? Not to mention it's been in his family for a long time which is so romantic ," rambled on Cat, excitedly," I've been dying to show it to you !"

" You did good, Robbie " Jade turned and sent him a small smile ," it looks just like her ."

" Thanks, Jade " replied Robbie , gesturing them inside ," so, uh, do I get a hug too ?"

Beck bowed his head, shaking it in disbelief ." Robbie , man , really ?"

Jade just laughed ." No "

Robbie shrugged his shoulders ." Okay ," said the be speckled young man ," I'll get the coffee going before Jade kills me for not having coffee for her and we can catch up before the others get here . I think Tori was trying to get out of a meeting today with and Andre was checking up on his grandma this morning …"

" They'll be here at noon " says Cat, pulling Jade to the couch ," come and sit with me. I am so happy that you guys are back home in L.A. for good ! I've missed you both !"

Jade's smile was thin ." We've missed you guys too ," admitted Jade , her gaze falling upon a picture of all of them backstage after her play Love's Lament final curtain at the Shakespeare festival their summer in Seattle ," and the move seemed like the best thing to do since Beck is going to be filming Bent out here anyway ."

The summer in Seattle had seemed like so long ago and she felt like she was a different person back then -God, she and Beck had spent most of the summer at odds about college a, New York, and their relationship . Not to mention trying to reach an understanding about their future together which they finally had and marriage had been the last thing on her mind .

It was sometimes hard to believe that she and Beck were married , not that she regretted her decision because she didn't , it just felt surreal standing in Cat and Robbie's living room and being the first ones married out of their little group . She let out a breath , tried to dismiss where her thoughts were taking her and the maudlin mood she was battling .

It was the time difference and her lack of caffeine making her act odd .

" We're really happy for you, Beck ," chimed in Robbie , who was in the midst of waiting on the coffee to brew while Beck took a seat on a bar stool ," it's no small thing for an actor to get the lead in a new television show directed by Logan Reese and you've worked so hard too ."

" Thanks, guys ," said Beck with a self -deprecating grin ," I am actually really nervous about it and doing press about it . New territory for me with a series ….not to mention acting beside Josie Carpenter ."

" Josie Carpenter from the Werewolf Chronicles ? " asked Cat of one of her favorite movies about a werewolf and his true mate ," She is amazing . I've seen Blue Moon at least 50 times and she is really going to be in the show with you, Beck ?"

" The one and the same ," chimed in Jade, dryly ," the gank plays one of his love interests, Cat and I use the term gank loosely .."

" Jade, you haven't even met her yet ," countered Beck , accepting the coffee from Robbie ," you know those tabloids print nothing but lies . She might be a very nice person and not the gank you think she is ..we just don't know yet ."

Jade folded her arms over her chest . " Fine "

" Uh , guys , could you maybe not fight ? You guys just got here and your already arguing ," Robbie tried to be the peacemaker ," Cat and I really don't want to listen to you two fight like old times ."

" Jade was a lot meaner to Beck back then …." says a uncomfortable Cat, who tended to agree with Robbie ," but please don't fight .."

" We're not fighting ," conceded Jade , settling back to drink her black coffee ," I call all of his co-stars ganks , it doesn't mean anything . " She curled her lips in a half smile ," Good coffee, Robbie , and sorry if I'm a little cranky , it was a long night and Beck and I really should have invested in a new mattress for the bed in the Rv years ago."

" You really stayed in the RV last night ?" asked Cat as Robbie perched on the arm next to her to touch her shoulder . She smiled sweetly at him, covering his hand with her own .

" We thought it would be fun " added Beck, turning around ," like old times plus Jade refused for us to pay two hundred dollars a night to get a hotel room booked ."

" We're going to look at houses ," said Jade ," it seems stupid to stay in a hotel ."

" You guys are welcome to stay here " offered Robbie, gesturing to their apartment ," You guys can have our room . Cat and I can snuggle on the sofa ..it's actually quite comfortable ."

" We aren't kicking you guys out of your bed " told Beck before his wife could respond ," besides I am positive my parents will expect us to stay with them until we find something solid . Not to mention we haven't even been by to see Jade's Mom yet ….but thanks ."

The doorbell rang .

" Ding dong " muttered Cat, amused by the musical sound in the bell ," come in."

" Is that Beck's car out there ?" asked Andre , who was dressed casually in a pair of black denim jeans and a green v-neck sweater as Tori popped around the corner of his shoulder. She didn't look like the popular pop star she was but more like regular , ole Tori, with her dark hair cut to her shoulders and dressed casually in a pair of skintight jeans and a sparkly purple tee shirt .

.

" Heeeeey ! "

" Vega ! "

" Jade "

The young women stared each other down for a minute as if anticipating how to gauge each others mood when the former dark haired Goth stood, opened her arms and engulfed her old frenemy in a hug , actually glad to see the annoying brunette.

" Your hair looks amazing , Jade ! Can you believe Cat and Robbie are finally getting married after all this time ? "

" Are you even eating Vega ? You look like a stick ..want me to tell that producer of yours off for you ? I know but those two will have the babies first ! "

" Not before me ! " announced Trina , loudly as she and Spencer joined the happy reunion in Cat and Robbie's apartment. She held her belly proudly and joined them for a hug .

" I want in " says Cat reminding them all of the sixteen year old girl she had been as they shared a group hug while the men watched with mild amusement .

" Who would have thought , eh ? I knew Jade and Tori have been on better terms the last couple of years but this is new " commented Andre , with a nod .

" I don't think we'll ever understand them , man ," added Beck, thoughtfully ," not to mention , Jade has been acting strange since we agreed to move back here ."

" Strange how ? Strange like she's going to kill us like old times odd , Beck , because I don't want to die before I finally marry the woman I love ," rationalized Robbie ," not to mention then Cat would kill me …"

Beck put a hand on his shoulder ." Jade's a lot calmer now, Rob, so your safe ."

" That's a relief " breathed Robbie , urging the guys in the kitchen while the woman talked a mile a minute among themselves and poured glasses of lemonade for Andre and Spencer .

" Moody women is nothing ," dismissed Spencer ,gulping down the refreshing beverage " Trina has them all beat . Her hormones are all out of whack ..I love her to death but she drives me up walls ."

The guys chuckled, amused .

" You got her pregnant , dude " reminded Andre , glancing at Tori, who still made his heart race against his chest and was his everything . He just wished life wasn't so complicated these days between them and their careers.

" I know , I know …."

***************************HA********************* ********************

The company was the best, the pizzas and wine was as good as could be expected as the group of friends sat around the small living room together laughing and talking about past memories and the current happenings in their lives .

Jade took a sip of her wine and leaned back against Beck . " You have to admit that nothing was better than the time I turned that little gank's hair green ! That was hilarious ! "

Tori nearly spit out her own wine ." It was funny but it was mean, Jade ! Kyra didn't deserve that just because she happened to be dating Beck like a couple weeks after you two had broken up "

" As I said before , Tori, the dancer was a gank " smirked Jade , ignoring the bemused expression on her husbands face . He could be too serious sometimes .

They were discussing their Junior year in high school and the time during Beck and Jade's big break up that she had gotten revenge on Kyra , the dancer Beck had been dating at the time, by turning her hair bright green.

" Babe, do you remember that time you got sick in Sikowitz's class and I took care of you ?" brought up Beck, debating if waiting all of this time to tell her the truth was going to be a good thing or bite him in the ass . He was hoping the years would calm her .

" Sure, you kept asking me if I'd had breakfast burritos ," dismissed Jade ," food poisoning was your riff for days , Beck ."

" That was the day my Robbie was allergic to those awful contacts that hideous Roxanne had given him ," Cat leaned against him ," I was so frightened "

Robbie kissed her temple ." You took care of me and kissed me "

It felt as if it could have been yesterday rather than five years ago but the memories of that time in the falling in love was as clear as a bell to them both .

" You confused me " Cat kissed him ," softly ," sigh, and you acted like a jerk ."

" We were both confused " added Robbie , hugging her to his side .

Trina scoffed at them ." Yeah, yeah, you two spent years confusing each other and falling in love, we all knew it . If you and Tori hadn't all been idiots and believed me about those North ridge ganks in the first place, things would have gone a lot more smoother is all I am saying ."

" We thought you were drunk ! " accused Tori, wagging a finger at her sister .

" Please like a couple glasses of fancy French champagne was going to make me drunk and why would I lie about something that crazy ?"

Spencer was lost but tried to interject some peace ." Ugh ladies if this happened in high school I don't really think its worth arguing about now ."

Trina and Tori shot him the Vega patented stare that shut him up .

" We aren't arguing "

" Wait ," Jade ignored the Vega sisters argument and turned to her husband ," Beck, you stopped talking about your ex-little rebound gank. Is there something you haven't told me after all this time ?"

Andre , who had been the only one to know about the incident junior year , shook his head vehemently , and muttered under his breath," Don't do it , man ."

" I thought we were reminiscing about when Cat and I fell in love ," interjected Robbie , sensing tension rising in the air ," not rehashing Beck and jade's second break up ."

" Shut up," jade narrowed her eyes ," So is this about the food poisoning , Beckett ?"

" Sort of but Jade , bear in mind , that we were all in high school ," said Beck as if he was talking someone down from jumping off a roof or preventing a murder . He hoped it wouldn't be his own ," which was a long time ago . You see everyone at Hollywood Arts knows ..they knew you always got your morning coffee from Jet Brew and Kyra was pissed at you and me …I suspected when you got sick but I wasn't sure until I confronted her ."

An angry cloud surrounded Jade as she interpreted the truth from his admission .

" Kyra did something to my coffee , Beck Oliver, and you waited five fricking years to tell me ? What did the grunch do to me ? "

" How is this going to be any good ? " muttered Andre ," no good coming from this "

" Guys, really, now isn't the time for airing out old, dirty secrets " contributed Spencer , between bites of a cheese pizza ," we should talk about happy stuff like weddings and babies and Tori's new song that is climbing the charts as we speak !"

" Thanks, Spencer ," Tori shot her brother a grateful look ," Cheer Me Up is probably one of my favorite songs next to Make it in America . "

Andre felt his jaw clench and tamped it down . They weren't having a competition and he was really proud that his girlfriends career was taking off like it was . He tried to tamp down the hurt - he had thought his love song he had written for her was her favorite song .

" Shut up, all of you ! What aren't you telling me , Beck ?" demanded Jade , not caring that she was getting mad about something that happened a long time ago .

Why was he picking now to tell her ?

" Uh, guys ," says Cat, softly ," my anxiety isn't nearly as bad as it used to be but please don't fight . I haven't fainted in a long time and this is supposed to be a fun party "

" We wont make you faint , Cat " stated Jade ," I just want to hear what the man I chose to marry has kept from me after all this time …then I'll drop it ."

" I think we should talk about Cat and Robbie's wedding plans " added Andre , trying to help relieve some of the tension in the air .It was getting incredibly thick in the room .

" I'm going to be in the wedding party . Right , Cat ?" asked an excited Tori, smiling at the redhead ," we've been friends since practically forever ."

" Yes "

Jade pursed her lips , not saying a word but waiting for Beck to make the next move .

" Oh for Goodness sake, tell the woman and end this chizz! " exploded Spencer ," the stress isn't good for Trina and the baby or we will leave ! "

" Fine ," Beck stood , ran a hand through his long hair ," Kyra put ipecac in your coffee to get back at you for turning her hair green ! I had suspected she had done something to you but I wasn't sure until I asked her and she confirmed it . You and I were talking again so I didn't want to risk messing up us again , Jade "

Cat gasped, hand covering her mouth in surprise ." OH my God , she hurt Jade on purpose ? "

Jade gulped down the hurt and the red haze of anger that was building in her chest and glowered at her husband .

" That was why you kept bugging about what I ate ? " Her throat felt clogged with emotion ," That grunch ..I knew I should have shredded her toe shoes but Tori talked me out of it and I was so stupid that I actually listened to her ."

" It was a long time ago ….I took care of it ," stated Beck, firmly ," you don't always get to handle things , Jade . I wanted to be the man who protected you which is what I felt like I was doing ….."

" We weren't even together then , Beckett ," Jade pushed his hand away," I need some air ."

" Babe ?"

" Jade ?" asked a worried Cat, shooting daggers at Beck ," we could go for a walk ."

" It's fine , Cat ," reassured Jade , wishing she could take her scissors to something very badly right now ," I'm gonna step outside for a minute ."

Jade stepped outside the door , fighting to breathe , and not detract from her friends happiness , and feeling like the insecure girl who had worried Beck had stopped loving her .

Inside , four pairs of eyes turned accusingly on Beck .

" That was an as whole thing to do, Beck "

*************************************HA*********** *********************

Kyra had poisoned her coffee their junior year in Hollywood Arts ?

God, it felt surreal and the fact that Beck had known about it didn't make sense to her . He was the one who had preached about honesty and being friends and she had been in the worse spot in her life after the break up , and now it felt as real as if it had happened just yesterday .

Did this mean their marriage wasn't as good and solid as she had thought it was ?

What else hadn't Beck told her about ? She wasn't perfect but she didn't lie to him .

" Jade "

Jade turned around and was surprised to find Trina watching her, carefully . " You alright ? You know Beck has always been a douche bag beneath all his hotness but I honestly believe he was just being protective . None of us except for maybe the boys ever doubted that he would eventually get back together with you back then , Jade ."

Jade blew out a tired breath ." I wonder if I can track the skanky grunch down and get my revenge ? I know its all kinds of immature but I owe her one …."

Trina laughed at that. " Spencer's friend Socko might be able to find Kyra for you but why waste time , Jade ? I mean, I totally get why you want the revenge but you married Beck so when you think about it , you won . Not her and I bet you could still get Robbie to find her online and screw with her ..that might be fun."

" I suppose ," conceded Jade , folding her arms across her chest ," it just pisses me off . What are you doing out here ? I figured Cat wouldn't listen to me ..not you ."

" Cat is lecturing your husband ," explained Trina ," Tori is tearing into Andre who obviously knew about it . Spencer and Robbie are trying to keep the peace so I figured I'd try to keep you from breaking out the scissors unless you stopped wearing them on you…"

Jade pulled a pair from her boot. " I still carry a pair "

" Look I think you should deal with Beck later ," told Trina , as her stomach growled ," Cat is so excited about the wedding . I know you care about her and come on, let's just go back inside and talk about mine and Spencer's wedding instead ."

Jade found that she was still angry at her husband and furious at the gank but Trina actually made a lot of sense . It was strange that the one person she never used to like was the one she had a lot of respect for now and found somehow through the years , the older Vega had become a friend to her .

" You got married on Icarly " reminded Jade , incredulously .

" We got over a million views and it was a gorgeous ceremony " recalled Trina, happily .

" Thanks, Trina "

" You are most welcome "

*************************************HA*********** ***********************

" Jade " Cat immediately was upon her friend, searching for the dangerous look in her green eyes but found only weariness ," how are you ? I told Beck what a horrible person he was for waiting till now to tell you about Kyra but he did it for you . Even if it was wrong - you probably would have actually tried to poison Kyra back or something to do with your scissors and her hair ."

" You would have cut off her hair , Jade " said a solemn Tori ," admit it , you would have and everyone in this room knows it's the truth."

" She would have deserved it " added Jade with a half smile , ignoring Beck's gaze .

He understood that meant this wasn't over and they would talk about it much later .

" Totally " chimed in Robbie , bringing out the rest of the wine and handing the bottle to Jade ," I thought you might want this "

" I'm good , Rob ," Jade handed the bottle to Tori instead ," So Harris, Vega, when you guys tying the knot next ? You waiting for Cat and Robbie to hit the aisle first ?"

Andre blanched and fought the wave of panic that always came from wedding talk. He loved Tori and she was the only woman for him but they weren't at that place or he didn't think he was there yet . Tori was good at dropping hints but he was cool with them living together and didn't understand why they should rock the boat when it was good .

" Tor and I are happy as we are ," informed Andre , putting his arm around Tori," we're working on our careers together . No need to rush headlong into the big marriage thing just cause you all did the marriage thing…."

Tori stared at him, unable to figure out what was up with him, lately . " I don't think it would hurt us to maybe discuss marriage , Andre "

" We will, baby, we will ," Andre pressed a kiss to the top of her head as if to placate her ," just one day . Did I tell you guys I'm playing some venues and clubs around town ? I've been working on some new songs …trying to get signed by a label that's cool ."

" I still don't get why Tori's label wont sign you . Is Mason stupid ? Your songs have always been amazing ," brought up Jade, not mincing words ," I thought you sold him Faster than Boyz together ?"

" We did but he hates my guts ," stated Andre , knowing Jade would bug the truth out of him ," Thornesmith wants Tori to release it as a solo instead of our duet ."

" Andre exaggerates ! Mason is just really picky and Andre sort of blew up at him this one time so he hasn't made up his mind about signing him yet but we've been working on making him see how amazing Andre is " went on Tori, shooting her boyfriend daggers .

" Another Tori plan " assumed a quiet Beck , perusing Robbie's book that had been left on the coffee table . " How exactly did you insult the man, dude ?"

Andre appeared sheepish ." Doesn't matter , Beck ," said the musician ," words were said that might have been heated . I could have lost my temper one time ….and the man holds a grudge but you know , I've got some interest from other labels like Starr Records and Roque Records ."

" Just a matter of time till I get signed like Tori "

Tori bit her lip and felt as if their careers were getting in their way of their relationship but could hardly bring it up now . She thinned her lips in a straight line and squeezed Andre's arm, tightly .

" His new songs are incredible, guys "

*****************************HA******************* **************

" How can you two not have a date already picked out yet , Cat ? " asked Jade , turning a page in the wedding scrapbook , glancing idly at the ruffling high heel Cat had chosen as possible perfect shoes ," I thought you had like a bunch of them picked out that year that you thought Robbie was going to propose to you …"

Cat twisted her hands together, nervously ." I was sixteen, Jade, and those dates wouldn't work for us now . I also thought it would be romantic to fly to the North Pole and get married but honestly , Robbie and I aren't going to do that ."

" Wait, Cat, you actually wanted to get married by Santa Clause ? You would think I would remember you mentioning something about that " brought up Tori, admiring how lovely and simple her friends ring was with the old fashioned setting .

" You and Andre were going through things ," says Cat ," I don't think you paid much attention to what me and Robbie were wanting that year , Tori ."

" Senior Year had its rough moments for us " realized Tori, thinking back to the drama and the worry Andre had experienced that year involving his father and his grandma .

" Summer weddings are nice " tossed in Trina, adjusting the pillow and trying to get comfortable ," uh, Cat, do you have any Fat Cakes or Bing Bongs ? I am really wanting some junk food ..please tell me you have some in this house ?"

" I think there might be some Doodle Cakes unless Robbie and Chase ate them when they were working on their website , Trina " answered Cat, " They tend to eat junk food while they write . I did make some new strawberry vanilla cupcakes if you want to test them out for me …"

" I'll take whatever you have " declared Trina ,simply ," or else the hubby is going to the store for me again ."

Cat got up to go into the kitchen where the guys were talking among themselves , found a plastic container that held the cupcakes, pulled out a flowered plate and put the cupcakes on it and took it back to her friend .

" Here you go, Trina "

" Thanks , Cat , and the baby thanks you ," told Trina , taking a bite of the sweet ," this kid has his daddy's appetite . I tried to eat healthily the other night and made me sick ..as if I really want to be sick all over again ."

" You should try to eat better than that, Trin," said a concerned Tori," I am sure Cat has something to make you a sandwich or spaghetti …"

" Relax, the baby and I are doing good ," reassured Trina , touched by their concern for her ," the doctor knows I've been going for the cravings . Spencer dotes on me …love that man…and Cat , these cupcakes are all kinds of awesome ."

" Thanks , it's a new recipe "

" I still cant believe your going to open up a bakery, Cat, instead of assisting Zoey full time designing clothes ," brought up Jade , meeting Beck's eyes across the room. He managed a thin smile ," you love making clothes . How come you aren't jumping on her offer ? "

" I do but I love baking too ," answered Cat ," Besides Zoey is wonderful about accommodating me so that I can work for her when she needs me ."

She leaned forward as in a whisper . " Zoey is going to help me design and make my wedding dress "

Tori made a disgruntled sound and crossed her arms over her chest. " Cat , what happened to you wearing your Moms wedding gown ? I distinctly remember a time many years ago where you specifically stated you would get married in your Mom's dress ."

" Mom did offer to let me wear hers ," explained Cat , tracing the smiles on her and Robbie's faces on the picture of them from their junior year , their arms wrapped around each other . Sinjin had caught them kissing in the hall and snapped a picture of them for his Slap page , if she recalled correctly ," but I really want to design my own . Zo has offered to help me with it ..I have a lot of ideas about what I want ."

" I don't want to wear something frilly and pink, Cat " reminded Jade ," I know its your day but you know how much I hate pink."

" I know "

" It doesn't matter that you hate pink, Jade ," tossed in Tori," our best friend loves pink. Her wedding day isn't about us ..its all about her and Robbie and what they want ."

Trina looked at her sister and rolled her eyes, upwards ." I already look like a whale , Cat, so you can put me in any kind of dress you want ."

Cat smiled at all three of them and considered herself fortunate to have them in her life .

" I have ideas about all of your dresses as well "

" Alright , ladies ," Andre scooted over beside Tori," this is supposed to be hanging out like old times . We gave you plenty of time to discuss wedding dresses and the color pink so how about we put on a movie and chill ?"

" What movie ?" asked Tori, staring at his handsome face .

Spencer's face lit up and he glanced curiously at Robbie ." Galaxy Wars ? The Return of Nug Nug , Robbie ?"

" I have the two disc special edition " chimed in Robbie in nerd heaven of one of his favorite movies even as Cat let out a sigh .

" No nerd movies, Rob ," Beck lifted his brow and waited for Jade to kick him before sitting down beside her , placing a warm hand on her knee ," how about The Scissoring ? For old times sakes..I mean, how many times did Jade make us sit through the original every year ? "

" Thirty five times just at my house " answered Tori, taking a sip of Andre's beer and making a face, " Yek , beer ! I thought you had a wine cooler ! Gross , Dre …bleh."

" Robbie had some leftover beer "

Cat groaned and pulled her fiancée almost into her lap ." You're protecting me ."

" Always " assured Robbie , wrapping his arms around her ," Jade, we're not watching the sequels either . "

" Fine , just put on the movie and shut up ! " barked Jade as her husband put the movie in the player , settled back bedside her and pushed the play button as the haunting and terrifying sound that was The Scissoring came alive on screen like it had all through high school .

It was just an ordinary evening hanging out with friends , just like old times , except no one had any idea what they could expect to happen in the coming months and the upcoming nuptials of Cat and Robbie .


End file.
